AGENT LU (BIN)
by Lulu Baby 1412
Summary: Luhan mata-mata Korea Utara yang menyamar menjadi siswa dan mencari siapa dalang pembunuhan kedua orang tuanya. Bertemu dengan Oh Sehun dan perlahan mulai mencintai pemuda kurang ajar itu. "Aku mencintainya, jadi aku tidak peduli kalau harus nyawaku yang dipertaruhkan asal ia tetap tinggal"/"Apa kau berpikir mau menyebarkan Komunisme di Jepang juga, Agen Lu?". HUNHAN!YAOI!Chap4UP!
1. ＰＲＯＬＯＧ

Tittle : Agent Lu (BIN)

Genre : Romance, Action, Comedy, School Life, Hurt/Comfort

Rated : M (Tidak pada semua chapter)

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Choi Siwon, Kris Wu, and Other

Warn : YAOI/MATURE CONTENT/TYPOS

Summary : _Luhan bukan lagi warga negara Cina, melainkan mata-mata Korea Utara yang ditugaskan di Seoul International High School untuk memantau. Menemukan banyak siswa cerdas dan berfilosofi tinggi, salah satunya adalah Oh Sehun. Jatuh cinta, dan Luhan harus menerima semua resikonya._

,

Disclaimer

**LULU BABY 1412**

**.**

_Present_

_._

**::-Agent Lu-::**

.

**..PROLOG..**

**.**

"_Xi Luhan, kau bukan warga negara Cina lagi melainkan mata-mata Korea Utara. Kau ditugaskan menjadi anggota Badan Inteligen Negara. Mulai sekarang namamu adalah Oh Luhan!"_

"_Perkenalkan, namaku Oh Luhan. Pindahan dari Busan, senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua!"_

"_Kau berani mendekatinya? Saat perkenalan dia memang terkesan sangat manis, tapi entah kenapa setelah itu ia seperti menjauh dari kita!"_

"_Aku Oh Sehun, marga kami sama! Tidak mungkin sulit untuk mendekatinya…"_

"_Perkenalkan, namaku Oh Sehun. Marga kita sama bukan, Oh Luhan?"_

"_Agen Lu, kau terlalu mencurigakan. Sebaiknya ubah tingkah lakumu dan sedikit membaur dengan yang lain. Ingat, tingkah laku para remaja. Tingkat rasa penasaran mereka sangat besar, sama denganmu bukan?"_

"_Siap dilaksanakan, Tuan"_

"_Sehun, bolehkah aku ikut bergabung bermain bersama kalian ala mini?"_

"_Tentu saja Lu~"_

"_Kau harus mulai berhati-hati. Bukan hanya Kris Wu yang mencarimu. Kau tidak perlu takut pada agen FBI yang tolol itu. Berhati-hatilah pada agen lain yang tak bisa kami lacak Agen Lu"_

"_Aku tidak bisa terus dekat denganmu, maafkan aku Oh Sehun?"_

"_Aku mencintaimu, Luhan…"_

"_Jadi, Oh Luhan adalah mata-mata yang dikirim Korea Utara? Kenapa aku begitu bodoh! Sialan! Seharusnya aku tidak mencurigai yang lainnya!"_

"_Hanya ada dua pilihan, Oh Luhan. Kau harus melenyapkan Kris dan dijatuhi hukuman entah itu hukuman apa, atau kami sendiri yang akan melenyapkan Kris dan juga semua saksi. Termasuk Oh Sehun…"_

"_Aku mencintaimu, Sehun…"_

…

…

**HALO!**

**LAMA TIDAK BERJUMPA DENGAN READERS!**

**INI FF TERBARU SAYA! LULUBABY1412**

**JUDULNYA UDAH TAU KAN?**

**IDENYA SAYA DAPAT WAKTU LAGI MANDI DAN INGET PELAJARAN SEJARAH DI ZAMAN ORDE BARU PRESIDEN SOEHARTO DULU XD**

**BAU FF INI NANTI AKAN JADI ANEH SEKALI KARENA ROMANCE, COMEDY DICAMPUR DENGAN ACTION YANG CUKUP KENTAL**

**JADI SIAP-SIAP SAJA?**

**DITUNGGU RESPONSNYA, RESPON BAIK INSYAALLAH CHAPTER SATU CEPAT PUBLISH!**

**SAMPAI JUMPA!**

**WASSALAM!**


	2. Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ　１　：　Ｔｈｅ　ｒｅａｓｏｎ　＆　Ｄｅｃｉｓｉｏｎ

**Lulu Baby 1412**

**-Present-**

**::[[_AGENT LU_]]::**

_**Chapter 1**_

"**The Reason & Decision"**

**::…::**

**.**

**Beijing, 1995**

Sesosok anak kecil tengah berlarian ditengah lapangan yang teramat luas. Bola sepak digiringnya dengan ceria dan semangat. Semangatnya tampak dari keringatnya yang bercucuran dan senyum gembira yang terpampang diwajah manisnya. Beberapa meter lagi ia akan mencapai gawang kosong yang tak dijaga seorang pun karena anak kecil itu memang sedang bermain bola sendirian. Tepat ketika bocah itu berjarak dekat dengan gawang, dengan sekuat tenaga ia menendang bola tersebut kearah gawang. Dan,

"GOOLL! YEAY!"

"Xiao lu!"

Belum berapa lama anak kecil itu bersorak gembira, sang paman memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Anak kecil yang dipanggil _'Xiao Lu'_ itu pun mengangguk kemudian memungut bolanya, ia berlari kecil kearah pamannya.

"Lu, kita harus cepat pulang. Baba dan Mama mu sudah menunggu dari tadi!"

Anak kecil itu mengangguk kemudian tersenyum manis. Dia begitu penurut dan manis, dengan gemas sang paman menggendongnya meninggalkan lapangan tempat anak kecil itu bermain sepak bola.

Ketika mereka sampai di rumah, bocah kecil itu langsung beranjak turun dari gendongan pamannya dan memilih berlari menuju Baba nya yang masih lengkap berseragam militer. Anak kecil itu menggembungkan pipinya ketika ia sadar bahwa pasti sebentar lagi ia akan ditinggal Baba nya untuk pergi dinas lagi.

"Baba!"

"Oh, ini dia Xiao Lu manis Baba. Darimana saja _heumm?_"

Baba Xiao Lu langsung menangkap dan menggendong anaknya yang berlari terburu-buru kearahnya. Tuan Xi memang selalu kekurangan waktu untuk bertemu dengan anak semata wayangnya yang manis itu, Luhan.

"Luhan, ayo makan siang dulu? Kemarilah, Mama suapi."

Seorang wanita cantik mendekati ayah dan anak yang sedang bersenda gurau di ruang keluarga rumah mereka. Wanita itu membawa mangkuk berisi bubur kesukaan Luhan, anak pertama di keluarga ini.

Ini adalah keluarga Xi. Tuan Xi adalah salah satu anggota militer China. Di usianya yang baru 27 tahun ia cukup hebat karena sudah bergelar Kolonel, otomatis ini memicu banyaknya rekan-rekan yang iri padanya. Selain itu, Nyonya Xi adalah wanita teramat cantik yang berhati lembut. Keduanya sangat serasi sehingga membentuklah keluarga harmonis. Dan setelah kehadiran anak pertama mereka 5 tahun silam ini, keluarga mereka lebih bahagia lagi.

_**Kriiing~**_

"Halo, disini kediaman keluarga Xi. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Nyonya Xi mengangkat telepon rumah pada nakas kecil tepat disampingnya.

"…"

Nyonya Xi mengernyit mendengar perkataan orang diseberang yang tengah menelepon. Bukan karena hal aneh, ia hanya tak suka dengan bagaimana orang itu bicara. Dan, ia merasa asing karena itu bukan telepon dari seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Ini telepon untukmu sayang."

Tuan Xi menoleh dan menatap istrinya penuh tanya. Tidak, ia melihat ekspresi aneh wajah Nyonya Xi. Seperti sedang kesal dan tak suka dengan suatu hal.

"Luhan, ayo sini? Makan bersama Mama…"

Luhan kecil mengangguk kemudian mendekati Mama nya. Sesekali Nyonya menatap tak nyaman kearah suaminya yang sedang menerima telepon diluar rumah. Mendengar suara dan kata-kata yang disampaikan sang penelepon tadi sungguh membuat perasaannya tak nyaman. Terlebih lagi saat ia melihat ekspresi suaminya dari kejauhan. Seperti ada sesuatu, yang tak beres…

"Mama!"

"Iya sayang?" Nyonya Xi terkejut minta ampun saat Luhan memanggilnya keras-keras.

Luhan menatap Mama nya kemudian ia tersenyum jahil. Ia baru saja berhasil mengerjai Mama nya yang sejak tadi terus saja melamun dan melihat kearah luar. Luhan hanya tidak mengerti tentang apa yang Mama nya pikirkan saat ini, dan tentang apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

**. . .**

**::[[AGENT LU]]::**

**. . .**

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Ketika belasan pasukan-pasukan bersenjata tiba-tiba menyelinap dan menyabotase kediaman keluarga Xi. Tuan Xi berdiam diri diruangan kerjanya dan seolah-olah menunggu dalang dari penyabotasean ini. Dengan tenang ia duduk dan melihat beberapa pasukan menodongnya dengan senjata api. Kolonel tampan dengan usia tak sampai 30 tahun ini tersenyum begitu melirik seragam yang dipakai oleh orang-orang disekitarnya. Namun senyumannya memudar saat menangkap siluet yang tengah mendekati ruangan itu.

"Kau…"

"Aku tidak begitu pandai berbahasa Cina, Tuan Xi. Dan aku tau kau sangat fasih dalam berbahasa Korea, aku harap kau mengerti maksudku…"

"…"

"Bajingan!"

"Habisi semuanya, tanpa sisa…"

Tuan Xi tak dapat berbuat apapun. Jika ia bergerak atau lari, itu sama saja dengan mempersulit semuanya. Ia lebih memilih memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan musuh melesatkan peluru panas kedalam otaknya. Nyonya Xi yang sedari tadi menutup rapat mulutnya tak bisa menahan dan meneriakkan nama suaminya. Ia berlari kencang namun dalam sepersekian detik ia langsung ambruk ketika pisau tajam menembus tepat dijantungnya. Satu hal yang ia pikirkan diakhir hayatnya, Luhan.

Luhan, malaikat kecil tengah terlelap saat ini. Tak menyadari ketika beberapa prajurit memasuki kamarnya dan bersiap untuk membunuhnya detik ini juga.

"Tunggu!"

Salah seorang prajurit menghentikan temannya yang hendak menembak Luhan.

"Yang satu ini, biarkan aku yang urus…"

Prajurit muda yang dengan seenaknya menghentikan aksi rekannya itu menatap Luhan lekat. Tentunya setelah beberapa temannya yang lain meninggalkan kamar ini.

"Kau terlalu muda untuk mendapati orang tuamu untuk tiada…" "Luhan…" Prajurit muda ini melirik sebuah buku yang didekap bocah itu, dan itu bagaimana ia tau bahwa nama anak itu adalah Luhan.

Prajurit muda itu terdiam cukup lama didalam kamar Luhan. Dia menengok keluar dan melihat teman-temannya sudah berada dibawah semua, termasuk ketuanya. Mereka sudah bersiap untuk membakar kediaman ini. Beberapa diantaranya sudah bersiap dengan kayu dan api, mendadak rumah ini berbau bahan bakar yang tak sedap. Tepat setelah api mulai berkobar dan langsung meninggi, semua penyusup tadi pergi meninggalkan kediaman Tuan Xi.

"Mungkin Tuhan terlalu menyayangimu nak, aku datang kesini untuk menjadi malaikat penolongmu…"

**. . .**

**::[[AGENT LU]]::**

**. . .**

5 tahun berlalu semenjak kejadian pembakaran keluarga Xi. Pemerintah China sama sekali tidak menggubris kejadian naas tersebut. Kasus ini langsung ditutup sejak seminggu dibuka. Tak ada tim penyelidik yang dibentuk untuk menyelidiki kasus tersebut. Pihak keluarga pada awalnya tidak menerima dengan keputusan pemerintah mengingat keluarga Xi terutama Tuan Xi adalah seorang anggota militer yang mempunyai banyak pesaing, jadi bukan tidak mungkin kalau kejadian tersebut dilakukan oleh oknum-oknum yang iri pada Tuan Xi. Tapi, sayangnya pihak keluarga harus menuai kekecewaan setelah keputusan ditetapkan dan menganggap bahwa kebaran tersebut terjadi karena kecelakaan.

**. . .**

**::[[AGENT LU]]::**

**. . .**

**.**

**Korea Utara, 2000**

"Luhan, Paman Wu sudah pulang? Kau dimana?" panggil seseorang yang menyebut namanya Paman Wu.

Tanpa menjawab, sosok anak yang hendak beranjak remaja itu keluar dengan penampilan yang cukup menggemaskan. Wajahnya kotor oleh bedak-bedak tepung, dan sebuah apron berwarna pink melingkari tubuhnya yang kurus. Anak tersebut tersenyum manis.

"Ya ampun, kau kotor sekali? Apa yang kau lakukan, kau tidak belajar?" Pria yang masih memakai seragam militer itu mendekat dan membersihkan beberapa tepung yang menempel diwajah manis Luhan.

"Aku sedang bosan belajar, membuat kue mungkin dapat menghilangkan rasa bosanku. Oh ya, paman tidak mau coba?"

"Tentu aku ingin!"

Dengan semangat, Luhan menarik tangan Wu Fan kedalam dapur dan membiarkan Wu Fan untuk mencicipi kue buatannya sendiri.

Sejak lima tahun silam, Luhan tumbuh menjadi anak yang cukup baik. Walaupun jika ia mengingat kejadian itu ia tak akan pernah bisa berhenti untuk menangis. Ia ingat betul saat ia berada dalam dekapan seseorang dan melihat kobaran api mengoyaki rumahnya. Luhan menangis keras dan hanya bisa meneriakkan Baba dan Mama nya.

Sejak saat itu Luhan tinggal bersama seorang yang menurutnya sangat baik. Dia adalah Kapten Wu Yi Fan. Luhan akan tersenyum mengingat bahwa dia selalu dipelihara oleh orang tua yang berkecimpung dalam dunia militer. Dan sekarang Luhan tidak lagi tinggal di China, ia harus ikut Wu Yi Fan untuk dinas di Korea Utara karena ternyata Wu Yi Fan sendiri adalah tentara Korea Utara.

"Kau lucu paman, aku heran kenapa seorang tentara Korea Utara memiliki nama China sepertimu. Tidakkah kau mempunyai nama layaknya penduduk Korea?" Tanya Luhan saat melihat Wu Fan memakan habis kue buatannya.

"Aku punya, tapi dalam militer aku diperintahkan untuk memakai nama China ini. Itu perintah dan aku tidak mungkin bisa menolaknya bukan?"

Luhan mengangguk-ngangguk paham, ia tersenyum remeh pada Wu fan yang sok menjunjung tinggi perintah atasan saja. Dan apa itu? Ia juga sok misterius. Cukup memberitahu nama Korea nya dan Luhan tidak akan banyak tanya lagi bukan.

"_Aeeyy_, ya sudah kalau paman ingin menyembunyikannya dariku. Ngomong-ngomong ini sudah malam, kau tak mau mandi? Ya ampun, aku baru sadar kau bau sekali paman!" Luhan memukul bahu pria yang lebih tua 15 tahun darinya itu.

Sudah 5 tahun ini ia tinggal bersama Wu Fan. Luhan sama sekali tak pernah ada niatan untuk mengungkit kenangan masa lalunya dan bertanya terlalu dalam pada Wu Fan. Anak ini hanya mengharapkan kedua orangtuanya hidup tenang di surga sana tanpa ada gangguan darinya. Luhan menerima semua itu, baginya kasih sayang dari Wu Fan sudah sangatlah cukup. Mengharapkan kasih sayang dari keluarganya yang lain? Luhan tak bisa karena mereka semua benar-benar dimusnahkan. Luhan mengingat itu saat diusianya yang ke-7 tahun ia mendapatkan kabar buruk bahwa semua keluarga besar telah dihabisi dengan cara yang sama yaitu dijebak dalam kebakaran. Luhan menangis lagi, dan setelah itu ia sadar bahwa sekarang ia hanya bisa bergantung pada orang asing yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi malaikat penyelamatnya.

**. . .**

**::[[AGENT LU]]::**

**. . .**

**8 Februari 2000, Korea Utara**

Malam itu terasa dingin sekali, musim dingin belum berakhir. Luhan membuat dua cangkir coklat hangat untuknya dan Wu Fan yang masih berada di kamar mandi. Sesekali Luhan menyeruput coklatnya lalu kembali fokus pada pelajarannya. Ya, dia akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan sekolah dasar dua bulan lagi. Dan Luhan akan selalu fokus mengingat Wu Fan mengiming-imingi Luhan dengan hadiah yang selama ini Luhan inginkan. Sebuah miniatur rusa yang terbuat dari batuan marmer. Jelas itu tak murah, maka dari itu Luhan bersungguh-sungguh untuk mendapatkannya dan berusaha mendapat ranking pertama disekolahnya.

"Lu, ujianmu kapan akan berlangsung?" tanya Wu Fan yang selesai dari kegiatan mandinya. Ia mengusap-usap rambut hitam kelontosnya dengan handuknya yang telah basah.

"April mendatang, Paman!" Luhan mendongak menatap Wu Fan.

"Kau, apa aku terlihat setua itu? Usia kita hanya selisih 15 tahun. Aku 25 dan kau 10, seharusnya kita lebih tampak seperti kakak dan adik!" Cicit Wu Fan, ia sudah lama dan selalu protes pada Luhan yang selalu memanggilnya paman. Luhan hanya terkikik geli kemudian meletakkan pensilnya diatas buku.

"Lihatlah dirimu. Kau benar-benar tampak seperti paman. Rambutmu yang kelontos, dan bulu-bulu janggut yang tumbuh didagu dan pipimu itu. Ish, kau tidak pantas untuk dipanggil 'Hyung'!" Luhan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Wu Fan.

Memang benar perkataan Luhan. Rambut Wu Fan kelontos nyaris botak, dan beberapa bulu kumis dan janggut yang tipis sengaja ia tumbuhkan supaya terkesan garang. Sayangnya bagi Luhan itu tak terkesan garang, melainkan lebih kearah usia.

"Dasar bocah ini!" Wu Fan menggeram lagi sebelum meneguk coklat yang sudah tidak cukup panas. Luhan terkekeh sebagai tanggapan.

"Kau, aku tadi bertanya kapan kau akan ujian?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang tadi, Paman? Ya Tuhan, kau masih 25 dan semudah itu melupakan sesuatu?"

Wu Fan mendengus kesal lalu menggeleng beberapa kali. Wajahnya tampak ragu untuk bertanya, tapi ia seperti berusaha menyembunyikan suatu hal.

"Tepatnya tanggal berapa?"

"16 April sampai tanggal 19, memangnya ada apa Paman menanyakan itu?"

"Ah, tidak…" Wu Fan mengulum senyumnya. Ia ada rencana untuk Luhan ternyata. Luhan yang tidak mengerti hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan meneruskan belajarnya.

**. . .**

**::[[AGENT LU]]::**

**. . .**

**.**

**27 Maret, 2000**

Wu Fan baru saja selesai dari dinasnya, dia bersiap-siap untuk pulang dan mengecek lokernya. Dahinya mengernyit saat melihat suatu benda tak asing bertengger dalam lokernya. Wajah Wu Fan memucat saat ia memungut benda itu. Sebuah pisau belati yang pernah ia gunakan untuk membunuh 5 tahun lalu. Ia masih ingat persis benda menancap dijantung seorang wanita. Mama Luhan.

"Pisau ini…"

Keringat dingin membasahi pelipis, wajahnya sangat pucat. Siapa orang yang berani menaruhnya disini? Wu Fan saat itu sudah memutuskan untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengan anggota-anggota yang menjadi rekannya malam itu. Tidak, Wu Fan pun tak ikut bagian dalam pembasnian keluarga besar Tuan Xi.

Dan sejak malam itu, Wu Fan mulai merasa semuanya mulai berjalan tidak beres. Rasa takutnya membuncah. Entah kenapa dosa saat membunuh Mama Luhan masih terngiang diingatannya. Akhirnya Wu Fan terpaksa pulang dengan keadaan yang sangat buruk.

Sampai suatu hari, tepat dipertengahan bulan April. Ponsel Wu Fan berdering. Terpaksa ia harus mengangkatnya walau ia dalam kondisi menunggu Luhan pulang sekolah.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Tuan Wu?"

Mata Wu Fan melotot sempurna ketika mendengar suara itu. Suara berat orang yang pernah membuatnya melakukan dosa besar._ Dia…_

"A-ada apa kau menghubungiku?" Jawab Wu Fan gugup. Wu Fan tak bisa berteriak kasar dankeras, orang disebrang sana berpangkat jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan dengannya.

"Tidak perlu sok tak tau apa-apa. Aku tau kau menyimpannya dengan rapat Tuan Wu. Tapi, kebusukanmu itu tak pernah bisa untuk tak tercium oleh hidung tajamku ini. Hahaha!" Tawa orang itu begitu mengerikan. Wu Fan merinding mendengarnya.

"Lalu, apa maumu? Kau mau aku membunuh lagi? Aku tidak bisa melaksanakannya. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti dari kelompokmu sejak malam itu." Jawab Wu Fan sekenanya.

"Aku memang mau kau membunuh. Tapi aku berjanji, ini adalah yang terakhir kali aku memberimu perintah. Dan, aku bisa mengangkatmu menjadi Kolonel apabila kau mau menuruti perintahku…"

Wu Fan hanya diam, dan orang diseberang sana bersiap untuk menyambung kalimatnya lagi.

"Bunuh malaikat kecil itu…"

_**TUUT! TUUUT! TUTT!**_

Wu Fan memutuskan sambungan telepon itu dengan segera. Tidak mungkin kalau ia akan menuruti perintah orang itu untuk membuat dosa. Terlebih lagi, ia tak akan mampu untuk memusnahkan malaikat kecil yang tengah berjalan kearahnya itu. Lihatlah senyumnya, Wu Fan memilih untuk tidak hidup dibandingkan harus kehilangan sosok ini.

"Paman!"

"Yo! Xiao Lu!"

Luhan mendekati Wu Fan, sebelumnya ia tersenyum sendu mendengar Wu Fan memanggil dengan nama kecilnya dulu. Nama yang diberi ayahnya. 'Xiao Lu', artinya adalah Rusa Kecil.

"Ayo, hari ini adalah hari terakhir bukan? Sekarang kita refreshing dulu dan mengumpulkan tenaga sampai pengumuman kelulusanmu nanti. Paman takut kalau lemas kita tak bisa bersorak ceria saat melihat namamu diperingkat pertama!" Wu Fan membawa Luhan memasuki mobil…

"Tunggu, ini mobil siapa paman?"

"_Aeeyy_, aku meminjamnya dari temanku. Sebelumnya kau tidak pernah naik mobil bukan?" tanya Wu Fan meremehkan Luhan yang tengah memasangat belt-nya.

"Cih, aku ini anak seorang militer berpangkat Kolonel kau lupa? Mana mungkin aku tak pernah naik mobil. Ah, paman saja yang tak pernah mengajakku naik mobil 5 tahun ini…"

Wu Fan terkekeh geli mengingat itu. Walaupun seorang dirinya adalah seorang Kapten, Wu Fan tidak hidup bergelimangan harta. Kemiliteran Korea Utara sangatlah ketat dan mempunyai banyak aturan, jadi ia harus hidup sederhana.

"Paman, kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Luhan. Wu Fan tersenyum lalu mulai menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Membeli sesuatu yang kau inginkan…"

**. . .**

**::[[AGENT LU]]::**

**. . .**

Ini kali pertama Luhan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota yang begitu luas. Sebelumnya ia hanya berjalan-jalan dibeberapa distrik kecil daerah tempatnya tinggal. Pyeong Yang, ibukota Korea Utara ternyata sangat indah jika dikelilingi dimalam hari.

Luhan sampai lupa dengan miniatur marmer rusa yang baru saja Wu Fan belikan untuknya. Wu Fan tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Luhan yang cukup menggemaskan. Semuanya berjalan lancar dan baik-baik saja sampai Wu Fan melihat gelagat aneh pengendara dibelakangnya.

_**BRUKK!**_

"Paman!" Luhan menoleh kebelakang, mobil yang dikendarainya disundul oleh mobil dibelakangnya. Mobil itu cukup besar dan harusnya bisa membuat mobil Wu Fan terdorong jauh.

"Tenang Luhan, kita pasti akan selamat!"

Wu Fan menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya. Ia membawa mobil menuju kearah jembatan, disana cukup renggang dan Wu Fan berpikir ia bisa kabur jika ngebut.

"Paman!" Luhan berteriak lagi saat melihat ternyata ada beberapa mobil besar lain yang sengaja menabrak mobil mereka.

'_Tuhan, tolong selamatkan kami!'_

Wu Fan menambah lagi kecepatannya dan hampir bernafas lega saat mobilnya bebas keluar dari himpitan ketiga mobil besar tadi.

"PAMAN!"

Naasnya, Wu Fan kehilangan kendali mobilnya. Dengan kecepatan yang begitu tinggi, mobil Wu Fan menyongsong miring dengan cepat lalu…

_**BRUAKK!**_

"PAMAANN!"

Mobil Wu Fan menabrak pagar jembatan, Wu Fan memejamkan matannya. Luhan melihat betapa tingginya ia meloncati sungai besar ini.

"Luhan, paman menyayangimu…"

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Paman Wu…"

Mobil Mercedez berwarna hitam pekat itu meloncat dari jembatan dan berakhir terlempar kearah sungai yang dalam. Suara benturan antara mobil dan air pun terdengar begitu berisik.

Dalam waktu 5 menit saja, area itu jadi pusat keramaian orang-orang. Dari kejauhan, tampak seseorang berwajah tampan dengan kacamata hitamnya tengah menghisap rokok dengan tenangnya. Dibelakangnya terdapat ketiga anak buah yang tadi mengendarai mobil-mobil besar.

"Baguslah, kurasa dengan seperti ini dia akan bahagia di neraka sana. Setidaknya mereka mati bersama walau tidak akan bertemu lagi nanti. Malaikat tempatnya di surga. Dan Wu Yi Fan, hanya neraka yang pantas untuk dia… _huuufftt_…" Kepulan asap rokok keluar dari mulutnya.

Dia mencium kalungnya yang berinisial 'S' kemudian tersenyum mengerikan. Pria berbadan tinggi ini membalikkan badannya lalu menatap jengah pada anak buahnya.

"Bersihkan semua ini, jangan sampai ada kotoran yang tersisa satu pun!" perintahnya bagaikan mantra yang tak bisa ditolak. Senyuman licik terulas jelas dibibir tipisnya.

Semua tak akan mungkin bisa tak musnah jika berhadapan dengannya. Layaknya Dewa Zeus yang mempunyai kekuasaan sangat besar sehingga siapa pun tunduk dan rela mati ditangannya.

**. . .**

**::[[AGENT LU]]::**

**. . .**

Luhan mungkin adalah sosok yang selalu mendapat penderitaan, tapi ia selalu dibangkitkan dari keterpurukan dan bencana yang dialaminya. Entah bagaimana caranya ia selamat dari kecelakaan itu. Tim penyelamat datang dan menolongnya saat Luhan nyaris tak mampu bernyawa lagi didalam air. Sayangnya Wu Fan tak ditemukan, Tim penyelamat bahkan menyatakan bahwa Wu Fan tewas tenggelam. Saat ini pihak perawat Luhan masih kebingungan apa yang harus mereka katakan jika Luhan sadar nanti.

Benar saja, Luhan tersadar dari pingsannya dua hari lalu. Saat terbangun ia mengerjapkan matanya begitu pelan, ia begitu lemah. Sepasang suster datang dan mengecek keadaan Luhan. Cukup baik, namun masih perlu perawatan intensif.

"Paman Wu Fan, dimana?" tanya Luhan, suaranya begitu parau. Lemah sekali.

Kedua suster itu saling berpandangan, setelah itu mereka menatap Luhan dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah.

"_Hiks_, Paman Wu…"

Luhan menangis keras malam itu. Ia meronta-ronta dan terus memanggil Wu Fan berulang kali. Kedua suster hanya bisa menenangkan Luhan. Dan Luhan tertidur lelap saat dirinya kehabisan tenaga untuk menangis lagi, kondisinya belum cukup sempurna.

Keesokan harinya, Luhan terbangun dengan suasana hati yang cukup buruk. Rasanya ia ingin mati dan menyusul semua orang yang disayanginya. Baba, Mama, Paman Wu Fan, mereka terlalu cepat pergi. Luhan terisak kecil pagi ini.

Dari luar pintu, seorang pria bertubuh tinggi menatap Luhan sembari tersenyum. Dua orang pengawal disebelahnya ikut mengamati Luhan.

"Seperti malaikat…"

Pria itu masuk kedalam ruangan Luhan dan menyapa Luhan. Awalnya Luhan tak menggubris sosok berbadan tinggi itu, pikirannya masih melayang-layang pada Wu Fan yang telah pergi. Sampai Pria itu menyebutkan topic yang membuat mata Luhan membelalak, bahkan Luhan hendak bangkit dari kondisi berbaringnya.

"Xi Luhan. Aku tau betul siapa yang melakukan semua perbuatan keji ini padamu. Mulai dari kebakaran dan kecelakaan itu. Aku tau betul siapa dalang yang melatarbelakangi semua deritamu itu…"

Luhan menatap tak percaya pada pria tinggi berseragam dihadapannya. Pria itu menatap Luhan dengan wajah yang sangat meyakinkan.

"Aku Choi Si Won, Brigadir Jenderal pasukan angkatan darat Korea Utara. Aku sangat tau siapa yang melakukan semua perbuatan keji itu. Kapten Wu adalah salah satu Kapten yang banyak berjasa dalam medan perang melawan Korea Selatan. Dia selalu memimpin digaris depan pertempuran. Dan andai kau tau, dia adalah salah satu sasaran yang diincar oleh pihak lawan. Xi Luhan, semua ini adalah perbuatan mereka…"

Luhan mengernyit mendengarkan penjelasan pria yang mengaku bernama Choi Siwon. Mungkin orang ini adalah salah satu rekan Wu Fan, atau mungkin atasan karena mengingat Siwon memiliki pangkat yang lebih tinggi.

"Jadi, ini perbuatan Korea Selatan. Bagaimana dengan orang tuaku. Untuk apa mereka dibunuh? Yang berperang hanya Korea Utara dan Selatan! Kenapa mereka harus dibunuh juga?!" teriak Luhan, airmatanya mengalir deras. Tiba-tiba saja emosinya meluap.

Choi Siwon menatap tajam pada Luhan. Dia melihat luka dari mata Luhan. Semuanya memang terlalu kejam. Cobaan ini terlalu berat untuk diterima sosok malaikat manis ini…

"Hhh, alasannya sama. Kolonel Xi dicurigai oleh pihak Korea Selatan akan melakukan persekutuan dengan Korea Utara. Pihak Korea Selatan takut pada kemampuan ayahmu itu. Jadi sebelum meraka dikalahkan, mereka memilih untuk memusnahkan kalian semua lebih dulu. Dan sayang sekali, pihak lawan tidak tau kalau masih ada kau…"

"_Hiks, hiks,_ apa yang harus kulakukan. Kalaupun aku masih ada, apa gunanya aku? Aku hanya bisa menyusahkan orang lain… _hiks_"

Choi Siwon tersenyum lembut, ia mengelus kepala Luhan penuh sayang. Melihat malaikat semanis ini menangis, tentu saja tak ada hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan selain menenangkannya bukan…

"Tidak Luhan, kau masih bisa melakukan sesuatu. Dan ini, untuk kedua orangtuamu. Bahkan untuk Kapten Wu. Kau masih punya kesempatan untuk membalaskan dendammu…" "Kau pasti bisa…"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Ikutlah denganku, dengarkanlah perintahku baik-baik, maka kau akan selamat dan dendammu terbalaskan…"

Luhan mengangguk. Sebagai sosok yang masih muda belia, bukan hal yang tidak mungkin jika ia akan cepat memutuskan sesuatu tanpa memikirkan akibatnya.

Luhan sudah memutuskan, ia berjanji tidak akan mati sebelum dendamnya terbalaskan pada dalang-dalang yang membuat hidupnya menderita.

Luhan berjanji akan hal itu…

**. . .**

**::[[AGENT LU]]::**

**. . .**

To be continued

**HUNHAN HUNHAN HUNHAN HUNHAN**

…

**[A/N]**

**Halo para readers!**

**Gimana yang sudah nunggu fanfic ini?**

**Melihat respon di prolog/trailer udah cukup baik ^^**

**Sedikit penjelasan, fanfic ini genre-nya bercampur aduk. **

**Untuk di chapter 1 saya ceritakan permasalahan yang masih berkabut. :)**

**Fanfic ini HUNHAN, jadi nggak usah takut**

**Soal HunHan kapan ketemunya, cepet kok!**

**Saya akan berusaha terus menulis dan tidak akan mengurangi FF HUNHAN**

**Karena saya sendiri juga seorang readers, dan saya sudah memutuskan untuk tidak mengurangi jumlah readers maupun writers fanfic HUNHAN ^^**

**Oh ya, ini chapter satu sudah update…**

**Ditunggu review nya :)**

**Yo!**

**WASSALAM**


	3. Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ　２　：　Ｂｅｆｏｒｅ　Ｔｈｅ　Ｂｅｇｉｎｎｉｎｇ

**[[Warn : RATED M! WONHAN here!]]**

**.**

**Lulu Baby 1412**

**-Present-**

**::[[_AGENT LU_]]::**

_**Chapter 2**_

"**Before The Beginning"**

**::…::**

**.**

Luhan mengangguk mantap. Anak muda ini telah meyakini apa yang telah ia pilih. Memilih untuk menuruti, mematuhi, dan melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan oleh orang berwajah tampan yang berdiri dengan senyuman kemenangannya.

"Iya, aku akan ikut denganmu dan lakukan apapun. Asalkan, kau harus berjanji kalau para dalang itu dapat pergi ke neraka secepat mungkin. Dan, tolong jadikan aku sebagai orang yang secara langsung mengantarkan mereka ke neraka…"

Choi Siwon menyunggingkan seringaiannya. Satu hal ia sadari, selain sebagai malaikat yang sangat manis, Luhan juga berpotensi sebagai setan kejam yang haus membunuh. Pilihan untuk tidak melenyapkan bocah ini cepat-cepat ternyata bukan pilihan yang buruk. Xi Lu Han, kebencian yang ia miliki sangatlah besar, tidak mudah mengalahkan orang seperti ini. Siwon bahkan tidak yakin apakah ini Luhan?

**. . .**

**::[[AGENT LU]]::**

**[[::Before The Beginning::]]**

**. . .**

Pendidikan di Korea Utara dikendalikan oleh pemerintah dan wajib sampai jenjang menengah pertama. Pendidikan wajib berlangsung selama 11 tahun, dan satu tahun melewati jenjang pra-sekolah, empat tahun pendidikan dasar dan enam tahun pendidikan menengah.

Sebab itulah, Luhan tidak mengikuti pendidikan yang untuk masyarakat pada umumnya. Luhan melanjutkan pendidikannya bersama militer Korea Utara. Tidak hanya belajar, Luhan juga dibekali dengan pelajaran untuk fisik. Dasarnya Luhan adalah anak yang tidak begitu kuat walau dia seorang laki-laki. Satu hal bakat yang Luhan miliki, yaitu menembak. Dari jarak sedekat dan sejauh apapun Luhan tidak kesulitan untuk menembuskan pelurunya pada sasaran.

"Kemana bocah itu?" tanya salah seorang prajurit dengan punting rokok yang bertengger santai dibibirnya.

Prajurit lain menggeleng, menandakan mereka tidak tau dimana bocah yang dicari prajurit dengan pangkat letnan dipundaknya.

"Luhan!" teriaknya.

Tak lama kemudian seorang anak remaja muncul dengan tampang datarnya. Matanya memancarkan aura yang tak pasti, seperti kosong. Sangat kontras dengan wajahnya yang sebenarnya tampak manis. Anak 15 tahun ini bahkan tampak 5 tahun lebih muda dari usianya. Tubuhnya cukup tinggi namun kurus ramping. Dia Luhan, terlalu cantik untuk memakai seragam berbau militernya.

"Ada apa…" ucap Luhan dengan nada dinginnya. Sang Letnan menyunggingkan seringaian telak dibibirnya, ia membuang punting rokoknya dan meludah tepat dikaki Luhan. Luhan hanya melirik dan memandang datar pada ludah Letnan kurang ajar dihadapannya.

"Malam ini adalah giliranku, apa kau lupa?! HAH!"

Bentakan Sang Letnan membuat beberapa prajurit lain menoleh dan menatap mereka berdua. Beberapa diantaranya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Maafkan aku Letnan Kim, aku harus membantu Letnan Han dengan ereksinya. Aku tidak semengerti itu kenapa dia semudah itu ereksi hanya karena melihatku berganti pakaian…"

Bodoh, Luhan tak pernah mengeluarkan kalimat dengan benar dari bibir cherry nya. Perkataannya hanya membuat orang-orang disekelilingnya memanas secara mendadak. Luhan bahkan bisa mendengar dan merasakan aura mesum disini.

"Letnan Kim, apa malam ini adalah giliranmu?" tanya seorang prajurit lain. Mereka mulai berdiri dan menatap lapar pada Luhan.

"Kurasa kita harus bernegosiasi. Entah kenapa aku merasa sesak jika harus membiarkan bocah ini berceloteh mengenai ereksi dan lain-lain…"

"Bisa kita berbagi malam ini?"

"Luhan…" "Luhan…" "Luhan…"

"Tidak! Jangan!" "Ahh, kumohon…" "Letnan, ahhnnn!" "Tidak!" "Jangan—ahhk!" "AKHH!"

Luhan tak bisa mengelak. Tiba-tiba semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Saat tiba-tiba semua orang melucuti pakaiannya, membuatnya terlentang dilantai, dan mengikatnya erat-erat.

**. . .**

**::[[AGENT LU]]::**

**[[::Before The Beginning::]]**

**. . .**

Suasana Barak militer pagi ini tampak biasa saja. Para tentara bergantian untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk apel pagi ini.

Luhan, masih terlelap diranjangnya. Kondisinya sama sekali tidak baik setelah semalaman disodomi bergantian oleh para tentara yang haus akan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya dipenuhi bekas-bekas merah keunguan, dan dibagian tertentu juga terdapat bekas lecet. Dan disana, bagian paling vitalnya terdapat bercak darah bercampur sperma yang masih lengket. Entah berapa banyak dan seberapa besar benda asing yang semalaman menghujami lubang Luhan.

"Nghh…"

Lenguhan kecil keluar dari bibir mungil Luhan yang membengkak. Bulu matanya mengerjap cantik beberapa kali. Ia terbangun dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan sekali. Desisan-desisan sakit keluar pula dari bibirnya. Luhan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada disudut kamarnya. Pemuda itu lebih memilih bermalas-malasan, sepertinya tak punya niat untuk melaksanakan apel pagi ini. Padahal, Luhan tau betul bagaimana galaknya sang Kapten yang mengurusi unitnya.

Beberapa menit berendam dengan air hangat, Luhan tak segera memasang seragamnya. Ia menyantap roti dan susu yang baru saja diantar oleh salah satu rekannya, dan bisa ditebak bagaimana ekspresi rekan Luhan yang dengan beruntungnya dapat menyaksikan Luhan telanjang secara cuma-cuma.

Suasana diluar ruangan mulai riuh, semua unit sudah berkumpul dan berbaris untuk apel pagi. Luhan hanya tersenyum miring dan menggigit rotinya secara kasar. Jadi teringat saat dirinya pertama kali datang ditempat ini.

…

**::FLASHBACK::**

…

"Whoaah!"

"Siapa bocah itu? Dia tidak sama sekali cocok untuk memakai seragam militer…"

"Hey, apa dia tidak terlalu cantik untuk menjadi tentara?"

"Kudengar dia bisa sampai disini karena Brigadir Choi yang membawanya…"

"Mungkin dia boneka Tuan Choi saja…"

"Cih, lihat saja nanti…"

Saat itu banyak sekali tentara muda yang mencibir Luhan karena dari perawakannya, Luhan sama sekali tak cocok untuk menjadi seorang tentara. Semuanya hanya menganggap Luhan sebagai anak angkat Brigadir Choi, bahkan ada yang berpikiran buruk bahwa Luhan adalah 'mainan' saja.

Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, cemoohan untuk Luhan mulai teredam sedikit sejak semua anggota militer melihat kemampuan Luhan dalam membidik lawan dengan senjata api. Terutama pada senjata api jarak jauh, Sniper. Semua unit hanya memandang Luhan tak percaya, Luhan berhasil mengenai sasaran yang jauhnya 500 meter lebih.

Tapi semua rasa kagum itu mulai meluntur lagi semenjak Brigadir Choi dipindahtugaskan ke daerah lain. Dan, Luhan mulai diganggu lagi oleh rekan-rekannya. Sebagai calon anggota militer, Luhan memiliki beberapa hak istimewa. Seperti kamar yang khusus untuknya, dan Luhan tinggal satu barak dengan anggota militer paten yang semua anggotanya berusia diatas 30 tahun. Ingat, yang usia diatas 30 tahun itu pun tak pernah segan untuk mengganggu Luhan.

"Kau hanya budak Brigadir Choi disini, tak usah banyak ulah dan tetaplah jadi bocah penurut!"

"Walaupun kau jago membidik dibandingkan dengan kami, kau tidak bisa berkelahi dengan benar! Kau akan kalah jika berani melawan kami!"

"Hahahaha!"

Sejak saat itu Luhan mulai terbiasa menerima ejekan dan pelecehan yang dilakukan pada tubuhnya. Baginya semua itu tidaklah membekas dihatinya. Yang terpenting adalaha bagaimana dirinya menuruti Choi Siwon dan menunggu untuk menemukan siapa dalang dari peristiwa beberapa tahun lalu.

…

**::FLASHBACK END::**

…

**20 April 2008, Pyeongyang, Korea Utara.**

Hari ini adalah hari dimana usia Luhan adalah 18 tahun. Dan juga, hari ini bertepatan dengan upacara kelulusan Luhan dari sekolah militer.

"Mwo?! Brigadir Choi sudah selesai tugasnya di perbatasan?"

"Bagaimana kalau Luhan mengadu padanya?!"

"Habislah kita!"

Luhan menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Suara-suara yang mengacaukan pikirannya itu sangat mengganggu upacara kelulusan hari ini. Dia termenung sejenak, dan bibirnya membuka kecil hendak bicara.

"Berhentilah bicara atau yang kalian khawatirkan akan benar-benar terjadi…" lirih Luhan.

Seketika rekan-rekannya itu langsung diam seribu bahasa. Tak sedikit rekan-rekan sekolah Luhan ikut membully nya, tapi seperti biasa Luhan hanya diam dan menerima semua tindakan tidak senonoh dari teman-temannya. Tidak, Luhan tak menganggap mereka teman. Mereka semua bajingan.

Setelah upacara kelulusan selesai, sesuai dengan jadwal hari ini Luhan akan mulai bertugas sebagai Kopral Dua, karena sewaktu disekolah dia sudah mendapatkan posisi Prajurit Satu. Well, pekerjaan setelah lulus itu lebih baik karena Luhan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk berjaga-jaga di pos penjagaan.

Luhan hanya melamun memikirkan apa benar Brigadir Choi akan datang hari ini. Beberapa menit Luhan memandang jalanan diluar gerbang yang terasa kosong, terdengar teriakan-teriakan yang tak jelas menurut Luhan.

"Hey! Anak muda! Cepat buka gerbangnya untuk Brigadir Choi!"

Mata Luhan membelalak mendengar teriakan paling keras dari sang sopir sebuah mobil besar didepan pintu gerbang. Dengan terburu-buru Luhan membukakan pintu gerbang dan segera memberi hormat pada Brigadir Choi yang turun dari mobilnya. Brigadir Choi tersenyum melihat Luhan yang sudah memakai seragam resmi militer.

"Selamat siang Kopral Satu Xi Luhan!" sapa Siwon. Luhan membungkukkan badannya canggung. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup cepat saat ini. Gugup setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu dengan orang yang paling ia hormati se-Korea Utara.

"Selamat siang Brigadir Jenderal Choi Siwon. Saya dengar usaha anda diperbatasan sukses, saya ucapkan selamat untuk keberhasilan anda…"

Siwon tersenyum sambil mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya. Pria berparas tampan itu masih tampak sama seperti 6 tahun lalu. Bisa dibilang dia adalah anggota kepala militer yang memiliki wajah terbaik se-Korea Utara, masih cukup muda pula. Yeah, baru akan menginjak usia 32 tahun.

"Terimakasih untuk itu. Sekarang, laksanakan tugasmu dengan baik!"

"Siap Pak!" Luhan memberi hormat lagi dengan semangat.

Siwon terkekeh pelan kemudian meninggalkan Luhan untuk kembali berjaga di pos penjaga. Beberapa menit kemudian beberapa prajurit mendatangi Luhan untuk menemani Luhan berjaga. Luhan yakin benar bahwa itu adalah perintah Brigadir Choi, dia sangat baik. Dan Luhan tersenyum manis membayangkannya.

**. . .**

**::[[AGENT LU]]::**

**[[::Before The Beginning::]]**

**. . .**

Sore hari yang membosankan untuk Luhan, tugasnya berjaga sudah selesai. Sekarang ada waktu kosong untuknya bisa bersantai. Beda sekali dengan dulu saat harus menghabiskan waktunya hingga malam hanya untuk belajar ilmu kemiliteran. Pagi hingga siang untuk latihan, sore sampai malam untuk pelajaran akademik.

Mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan, Luhan berjalan mengelilingi barak yang biasa ia jadikan tempat untuk latihan. Dan, Luhan sampai di area latihan menembak. Semenjak diketahui memiliki kemampuan menembak yang baik, Luhan selalu dipercaya untuk berlatih dan menggunakan senjata api apapun. Well, Luhan mendapatkan surat izin menembak dengan mudah.

"Hmmh…"

Tangan putih Luhan berusaha meraih pistol yang bertengger dipinggangnya. Pistol berwarna hitam legam berjenis QSZ-92 buatan China itu Luhan genggam erat. Pistol ini adalah pemberian Brigadir Choi sebelum dia pergi melaksanakan tugas diperbatasan. Luhan tersenyum manis sebelum memulai latihan menembaknya. Ia menatap serius kearah sasaran sejauh 70 meter didepannya. Hingga suara pelatuk pistol berbunyi, dan berikutnya suara-suara tembakan berbunyi keras.

**DOR! DOR! DOR!**

**. . .**

**::[[AGENT LU]]::**

**[[::Before The Beginning::]]**

**. . .**

**05:00 pm KNT, North Korean Barrack Shooting Place.**

"_Haah, haahh…_"

Luhan mengelap keringat disekitar pelipisnya, ia memutar topi yang dikenakannya. Dahinya terlihat mengkilat karena keringatnya terkenai sinar matahari sore. Mata indahnya menatap kearah sasaran yang sekarang dipenuhi lubang-lubang bekas tembakan Luhan. Dan, semuanya mengenai ke titik tengah.

_**Puk!**_

"Eh?" Luhan membalikkan badannya saat merasakan ada tangan lebar yang menyentuh bahunya yang cukup sempit.

Brigadir Choi tersenyum melihat wajah terkejut Luhan. Ia menurunkan tangannya yang sebelumnya bertengger dibahu Luhan.

"Kau berlatih cukup keras. Seharusnya yang lain mencontohmu. Semuanya masuk dititik yang vital. Jantung dan Kepala. Itu yang kuajarkan, aku senang kau menerapkannya dalam latihanmu…" Siwon memandangi sasaran Luhan yang tampak akan hancur.

"I-itu, karena aku percaya bahwa sasaran akan segera lumpuh kalau kita menyerang kearah kepala dan jantung…" Jawab Luhan gugup. Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya, pandangannya beralih pada tangan Luhan yang memegangi pistol.

"Kau masih menyimpannya?" Brigadir Choi meraih tangan Luhan dan memperhatikan pistol ditangan Luhan.

Luhan menunduk malu mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Siwon. Entah kenapa Siwon jadi semanis ini semenjak membawanya dari rumah sakit dulu. Yeah, Luhan merasa bahwa dirinya dan Siwon memiliki perasaan yang sama. Wajah Luhan memerah memikirkannya.

"T-tentu aku menyimpannya. Tidak ada alasan untuk tak menyimpannya. Kupikir anda tidak akan kembali. Jadi, aku menyimpan ini supaya tetap selalu mengingat anda…" ujar Luhan malu-malu. Siwon tersenyum lagi melihat ekspresi malu-malu dari Luhan.

"Syukurlah. Ternyata kau dapat menyimpan sesuatu dariku dengan baik. Aku senang mengetahuinya…" Siwon menggantungkan kalimatnya. Luhan menatap Siwon seolah-olah menunggu kata-kata yang akan Siwon keluarkan berikutnya.

"Lain kali aku juga akan menitipkan sesuatu yang lebih berharga. Dan, kau harus bisa menyimpannya dengan baik. Disini…"

**DEG! DEG! DEG!**

Jantung Luhan berdegup kencang saat jari telunjuk Siwon menunjuk kearah dadanya, tepatnya dijantung. Dihatinya…

_Cup~_

Brigadir Choi mengecup mesra tangan Luhan. Dia berjalan pergi setelah memperbaiki letak topi Luhan dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kutunggu kau diruanganku setelah makan malam dan pengarahan angkatan baru malam ini…" Siwon berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang memerah padam diarea latihan menembak.

Luhan tak bisa menahan gejolak dalam perutnya yang hendak berhamburan keluar. Rasanya ingin terbang ke langit mendengar kata-kata Brigadir Choi. Kini saatnya Luhan segera menuju melaksanakan jadwal-jadwalnya sebelum menapati undangan Brigadir Choi barusan.

**. . .**

**::[[AGENT LU]]::**

**[[::Before The Beginning::]]**

**. . .**

Malam ini sebenarnya ada acara perayaan kelulusan angkatan Luhan, namun sepertinya dia cukup malas untuk berlama-lama dalam acara pesta yang sangat jarang adanya ini. Luhan lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan ruangan dan pergi ke tempat sesuai janji pada Brigadir Choi tadi sore.

Dengan segelas Sherry merah gelap ditangannya, Luhan berjalan menunduk dikoridor ruangan para pemimpin-pemimpin militer. Dia berjalan lurus karena ruangan Brigadir Choi ada dipaling ujung sana. Luhan tersenyum ketika ia memutar kenop pintu yang ternyata tanpa kunci maupun sandi sudah bisa dibuka.

_**CKLEEK~**_

Luhan mengelilingi kamar Brigadir Choi dan sesekali memanggil atasannya itu. Sepertinya ruangan ini kosong, Brigadir Choi mungkin masih ada diluar sana. Akhirnya Luhan memilih untuk menikmati wine nya diatas balkon kamar Brigadir Choi.

_**Grep~**_

"Menunggu lama?"

Luhan tersenyum kemudian menggeleng pelan, Siwon membalikkan tubuh Luhan menghadap kearahnya.

"Bocah 18 tahun berani meminum _Sherry_?" Tanya Siwon setelah mencium bau yang menguar dari Luhan.

"Aku tidak tau ini apa. Kupikir hanya sirup stroberi, tapi sepertinya aku meminum ini terlalu cepat. Maafkan aku, Brigadir Choi…"

Siwon tersenyum melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah. Sepertinya hanya segelas ini membuat Luhan menuju ke tingkat setengah mabuk.

"Siwon saja. Panggil aku Siwon jika kita tidak dalam tugas…"

"A-apa? i-itu tidak mungkin, yang lain akan memarahi saya jika itu sampai terjadi. Anda tau sendiri kalau mereka selalu merasa iri pada saya karena anda selalu memberikan saya banyak hal…"

"Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Yang benar saja? Memanggil seorang berpangkat Brigadir Jenderal hanya dengan namanya. Itu mustahil bagi Luhan.

"Kau ingat kan, untuk selalu mematuhi perintahku?"

"T-tentu saja saya ingat. T-tapi, kalau seperti ini…" Luhan mulai tak nyaman dengan posisinya. Siwon perlahan merapatkan tubuhnya dan semakin memeluk Luhan erat.

"Tak ada penolakan, Xi Luhan…"

"B-baik, Briga—Siwon!"

"Bagus!"

Siwon memandangi bibir Luhan yang memerah karena wine yang diminumnya tadi. Dengan posisi yang sudah cukup pas ini, Siwon mendekatkan kepalanya. Tangan besarnya menarik kepala Luhan supaya mendongak. Pemuda manis ini memejamkan matanya disaat atasannya hendak memagutnya.

_Chuu~_

Luhan memejamkan matanya saat bibir Siwon mendarat dibibirnya. Tak lama setelah mendarat, lumatan-lumatan kasar yang Siwon buat dibibir Luhan membawa Luhan tak tahan.

_**PRANG!**_

Gelas beserta isinya itu jatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping. Mendengar suara itu tak membuat Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya. Bibirnya semakin liar memagut Luhan, lidahnya juga ikut bergerak.

"_Mmhh~_" Luhan melenguh tertahan karena bibirnya masih terbungkam.

Suara lenguhan Luhan, membuat libido Siwon meningkat. Tangan kanannya yang sebelumnya bertengger dileher Luhan berpindah dipantat Luhan. Sesekali ia meremasnya kasar.

"_Ng, Ahh_!" Luhan memekik lagi saat tangan Siwon menggerayangi pantatnya.

Sampai tiba-tiba tubuhnya telah telanjang bulat, Luhan baru sadar bahwa dirinya sudah tergeletak diatas ranjang. Matanya terkejut ketika menangkap sosok Siwon yang berusaha melucuti bajunya sendiri satu per satu. Luhan menelan ludahnya tak sanggup saat memperhatikan otot-otot yang atletis itu. Beberapa guratan bekas luka lebar pun tercetak jelas dibagian tubuh Siwon. Dan, Luhan baru tau ada sebuah tato besar dipunggung siwon berinisial **'Z'**.

Saat Luhan berpikir apa arti huruf **Z** itu, Siwon sudah berada diatasnya dengan tubuh yang juga telanjang bulat. Pria kekar itu tersenyum melihat ekspresi terkejut Luhan.

Siwon mengecup lembut bibir Luhan, dan berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kasar setelahnya. Memainkan beberapa titik-titik sensitive ditubuh Luhan. Setelah benar-benar panas dan tak tahan menahan nafsunya, Siwon memaksakan dirinya untuk memasuki Luhan.

"_AKH!"_

Luhan tersentak dan tanpa sengaja mencakar punggung licin Siwon. Pemuda manis ini menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri karena rasa perih yang menjalari sekitar butt nya. Ini bukan kali pertama Luhan merasakan lubangnya dibobol, namun memang 'penyatuan' adalah hal yang selalu menyakitkan bagi seorang 'bottom' tiap melakukan seks.

Berbeda dengan reaksi Luhan, Siwon menggeram tertahan beberapa kali saat penis besarnya berada dalam lubang hangat Luhan. Menyetubuhi seseorang yang masih sangat muda itu memang sungguh sangat nikmat. Well, Siwon sudah pernah merasakan lubang wanita maupun pria diluar sana namun Luhan mungkin jadi yang terbaik untuk saat ini.

"_Ahhkk!_" Luhan memekik lagi saat Siwon tiba-tiba bergerak tanpa persetujuannya.

Tak menghiraukan teriakan kesakitan Luhan, Siwon hanya terus bergerak semakin cepat. Lubang Luhan sangat ketat dan hangat, tapi kenapa sudah selama ini Siwon tak mencapai klimaks nya? Siwon frustasi, dia bergerak semakin brutal.

"_Ahh! Brigad! Choi-ahh!_"

Air mata mengalir disekitar pelupuk mata Luhan. Bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibir Siwon sehingga ia hanya bisa mendesah tertahan.

_Sakit sekali…_

"_Erghh! Ermhh!_** LUHAN! Sialan!**" Siwon masih terus saja frustasi karena belum sampai pada klimaksnya.

Ranjang dengan kusen besi itu berdecit sangat keras. Bahkan suara-suara besi bergesekan dengan lantai pun terdengar jelas.

"_Ahh! A-hhn! Ahh!_ **AHH!**"

Suara teriakan dan desahan Luhan terdengar meliuk-liuk, membuat Siwon semakin tak tahan. Penis besarnya berkedut-kedut didalam lubang Luhan. Dalam lubang itu cairan precum dan darah Luhan bercampur aduk dan beberapa diantaranya merembes, menempel pada sprei ranjang yang putih. Sangat kontras dengan warna cairan itu.

"**BITCH! LUHAN!**"

"_Siwonnie~_ **AKHH!**"

**. . .**

**::[[AGENT LU]]::**

**[[::Before The Beginning::]]**

**. . .**

Matahari sudah meninggi, suasana pagi hari di barrak tetap seperti biasanya. Apel pagi dilaksanakan seperti biasa. Keributan-keributan suara langkah kaki ratusan prajurit di barrak membuat sosok pemuda bertelanjang bulat mengerang pelan. Matanya mengerjap pelan, tiba-tiba rasa dingin dari AC menjalari tubuhnya yang polos tanpa dibalut sehelai kain pun.

Luhan hanya mengangkat kepalanya disaat ia rasa nyeri mendadak disekujur tubuhnya, khususnya pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Wajah Luhan memerah mengingat kegiatan bercintanya dengan Brigadir Choi semalam suntuk. Brigadir Choi baru berhenti saat menjelang fajar, dan itu berarti Luhan hanya tidur dalam waktu 4 jam.

"_Sshh~_" Desisan halus keluar dari bibir merah dan bengkak Luhan.

**CKLEEK~**

Pintu kamar terbuka, dengan siaga Luhan menarik selimutnya dan memperhatikan siapa yang datang. Hanya jaga-jaga saja, siapa tahu yang masuk bukanlah Brigadir Choi.

"Kenapa reaksimu seperti itu? Apa kau pikir akan ada orang lain yang masuk?" Brigadir Choi mendekat dan duduk disamping Luhan. Sebuah kecupan hangat ia daratkan dipipi Luhan.

"A-aku hanya berjaga-jaga…" Luhan menunduk malu. Brigadir Choi sudah rapi dengan seragam dinasnya, sedangkan dirinya sendiri masih bergumul dan berbau menyengat seperti ini. Ini sangat memalukan, Xi Luhan.

"A-anda, tampak berbeda?"

"Maksudmu?" Siwon mengerutkan keningnya.

Luhan perlahan menyentuh wajah Siwon. Tangannya sedikit bergetar, padahal semalam ia berani mencakar pria kekar dihadapannya dan sekarang hanya menyentuh wajahnya saja Luhan takut.

"Ahh, ini? Aku baru saja bercukur supaya tampak lebih bersih…" Siwon menarik tangan Luhan untuk memegangi wajahnya lebih rapat. Dikecupnya telapak tangan Luhan. Melihat Luhan seperti ini membuat Siwon ingin 'melakukannya' lagi.

"Anda, tampak lebih segar, dan tampan…" Luhan tersenyum malu-malu dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

"Hahaha! Terimakasih untuk pujiannya. Sekarang, kau bersihkan dirimu dulu dan harus cepat. Sebentar lagi ada yang harus kita lakukan. Sangat penting! Seragammu sudah aku siapkan. Sekarang aku akan menyuruh seseorang untuk membersihkan yang disini…"

Luhan mengangguk. Dengan usaha yang sangat keras, Luhan berusaha berjalan menuju kamar mandi Brigadir Choi walaupun terpaksa berjalan sedikit tertatih karena sakit dipantatnya itu bukan main.

**. . .**

**::[[AGENT LU]]::**

**[[::Before The Beginning::]]**

**. . .**

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri dan telah rapi dengan seragamnya, Luhan diajak makan bersama para petinggi-petinggi militer. Semuanya bergelar tinggi, dan Brigadir Choi Siwon adalah yang paling tinggi diantara yang lain. Luhan sedikit canggung karena ini kali pertama ia makan dengan para petinggi. Dia hanya seorang Kopral dan sekarang bisa makan bersama para Kolonel? Mimpi apa Luhan semalam. Oh, Luhan ingat dia tidak bisa bermimpi karena semalaman dia mendesah keras dibawah Brigadir Choi.

Sarapan selesai dan semua peralatan makan disingkirkan, diganti oleh beberapa perlengkapan militer. Peta, laptop, dokumen-dokumen, dan perlengkapan lainnya sudah disiapkan disana. Luhan tercengang melihat beberapa alat canggih dan layar raksasa dihadapannya menayangkan video keadaan suatu daerah yang Luhan tak begitu yakin dimana tempatnya.

"Ini adalah titik yang kita pilih. Seoul…" Dengan sebuah tongkat kecil, Brigadir Choi menunjuk sebuah daerah dipeta yang dimunculkan oleh layar LCD raksasa didepan ruangan.

"Apa daerah itu tidak terlalu berbahaya? Seoul adalah pusat, dan kita akan mengirimkan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak berpengalaman. Itu terlalu berbahaya Brigadir Choi?"

Luhan menoleh kearah salah satu Kolonel yang baru saja bicara. Ini pembicaraan serius tapi mereka masih membiarkan Luhan berada disini. Apa maksud dari Brigadir Choi?

"Dia mungkin tidak pernah melaksanakan tugas seperti ini. Hampir semua mata-mata yang kita kirim tak berhasil menjalankan tugas mereka dengan baik. Beberapa diantaranya tertangkap, menghilang, dibunuh tentara musuh, dan bahkan ada yang sengaja menetap disana. Dan mereka semua adalah mata-mata yang telah berpengalaman!" Jelas Brigadir Choi.

"Jadi, maksud anda mengirim seseorang yang tidak berpengalaman adalah untuk mengurangi kemungkinan terjadinya tindakan penghianatan?" Kini petinggi lain ikut berbicara.

"Iya, aku percaya bahwa Xi Luhan akan berhasil untuk menjalankan misinya dengan baik!" Brigadir Choi menatap tajam pada Luhan yang membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Xi Luhan, kau bukan warga negara Cina lagi melainkan mata-mata Korea Utara. Kau ditugaskan menjadi anggota Badan Inteligen Negara. Mulai sekarang namamu adalah Oh Luhan!"

Itulah keputusan final yang ditegaskan oleh semua petinggi, dan Luhan hampir menangis karena terkejut akan keputusan yang terlalu mendadak ini. Semuanya terlalu cepat baginya.

**. . .**

**::[[AGENT LU]]::**

**[[::Before The Beginning::]]**

**. . .**

Luhan menatap kosong kamarnya. Sekarang ia hanya menyiapkan beberapa perlengkapan yang sudah dicatatnya tadi sesuai perintah. Dia terduduk dan merenung, memikirkan misi-misi yang akan dijalaninya mulai besok. Bayangan orang tua dan Wu Yi Fan tiba-tiba saja terlintas. Luhan baru ingat, ia berada disini adalah untuk membalaskan dendanmnya. Ia menangisi dirinya sendiri yang hanya bermain-main selam ini. Luhan berjanji akan melaksanakan misi dengan baik dan akan menyarangkan peluru panas kedalam jantung dalang pembunuhan orang tuanya dulu.

"Kau masih disini? Satu jam lagi kau sudah harus berangkat?" Brigadir Choi masuk kedalam kamar dan duduk disamping Luhan.

"Maafkan aku…" gumam Luhan.

"Maaf untuk apa? Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf? Aku tidak memberitahumu terlebih dahulu dan langsung merapatkan semuanya pagi tadi…"

"Tidak, aku meminta maaf karena sempat melupakan janjiku 8 tahun lalu. Aku berada disini untuk ini, jadi seharusnya aku tidak boleh terkejut dengan keputusan anda. Aku telah menunggu saat-saat seperti ini dulu…"

"Aku akan datang untuk melihat keadaanmu nanti. Aku yakin kau akan aman, Xi Luhan…"

"Oh Luhan, itu namaku sekarang. Anda tidak perlu terlalu sering, aku akan berusaha melaksanakan misiku dengan baik…"

**. . .**

**::[[AGENT LU]]::**

**[[::Before The Beginning::]]**

**. . .**

**8 Februari 2009, Busan, Seouth Korean.**

Pemuda manis berambut hitam pekat membawa belanjaannya dan meletakkannya dikeranjang sepedanya. Wajahnya manis, namun pandangannya cukup dingin sehingga menutupi kecantikan diwajahnya.

Suasana kota Busan yang cukup lengang dan dipenuhi salju ini membuat sang pemuda manis meniup-niup tangannya yang nyaris membeku. Musim dingin disini sangat mengesalkan, berbeda sekali dengan kondisi musim dinginnya dulu.

"_Ffuuuhh~ fuuuhhh~_" sesekali ia meniup-niup tangannya yang kedinginan.

Dengan hati-hati, ia menaiki sepedanya. Well, Oh Luhan baru saja belajar naik sepeda pedal seminggu lalu saat Brigadir Choi mengiriminya uang untuk membeli kendaraan dan Luhan hanya memilih sepeda pedal untuk kendaraannya. Padahal, uang yang dikirim oleh Brigadir Choi sudah cukup untuk membeli mobil yang cukup mewah.

"_Brr_, kota sialan! Dingin sekali!"

Luhan melihat sebuah kedai menjual makanan yang hangat sepertinya. Melihatnya, Luhan tersenyum sekilas kemudian memarkir sepedanya tepat didepan kedai itu. Cukup mepet dengan jalan raya sepertinya, apabila pengendara tak hati-hati mungkin mereka bisa menabrak sepeda Luhan.

Dan, sialnya, dari kejauhan sebuah mobil sport merah mengkilat mendekat dengan kecepatan pas rata-rata. Luhan dengan asyik menikmati makanannya tapi tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara.

**BRAKKK!**

Sangat keras sehingga memaksa Luhan untuk menghentikan aktifitas makannya. Dia berlari keluar kedai dan melihat mobil merah berhenti. Langit-langit mobil itu terbuka perlahan, Luhan menyipitkan matanya dan ia sadar bahwa seseorang didalam mobil itulah yang menabrak sepedanya sampai hancur.

"_YO!_ Maafkan atas kelakuanku!"

Mobil merah menyala itu berjalan mundur, seorang pemuda tampan yang menyetir itu memakai kacamata hitam. Luhan masih tak mampu berbicara melihat sepedanya hancur remuk.

"_Ahh_, sial! Mobilku lecet!" keluh pemuda berkacamat hitam itu.

"YA! SIALAN KAU! SEPEDAKU RUSAK GARA-GARA KAU!" Teriak Luhan.

_**Pletak!**_

"_Aw!_ Hey, aku kan sudah minta maaf!" Pemuda tampan berkacamata itu turun dari mobilnya dan mengeluarkan dompetnya. Beberapa lembar Won ratusan ribu ia ambil semua dari dompetnya.

"Ini, dengan ini kau bisa membeli sepeda yang lebih mahal dan lebih bagus dari yang sudah kuhancurkan!"

Luhan mendelik saat pemuda berkacamata itu melempar uang kearahnya. Dengan seenak jidat, pemuda berkacamata hitam itu memasuki mobilnya dan menstarter mobilnya.

"Sial, gara-gara sepeda butut yang parkir sembarangan itu Windy jadi lecet begini!"

"APA KATAMU?! SEPEDA BUTUT?!"

"Iya! **BUTUT!**"

Belum sempat Luhan melemparkan sepatunya, mobil merah itu sudah melesat pergi. Tapi, Luhan ingat betul nomor polisi mobil itu, "K 212 SL". Luhan memandang sedih pada sepedanya yang sudah hancur. Belanjaannya saja yang masih utuh dan terikat kuat.

"Sialan! Orang-orang Korea Selatan memang sialan! _SIAL!_"

Luhan dengan langkah yang dihentakkan keras-keras pada aspal meninggalkan sepedanya yang hancur. Uang-uang yang dilempar pemuda berkacamata tadi pun ia tinggalkan dan ia biarkan pemilik kedai tadi memunguti uang itu. Luhan tak sempat menghitungnya, mungkin jumlahnya mencapat 3 juta lebih. Tapi cara orang itu memberi uang benar-benar sangat kurang ajar. Benar-benar, kalau Luhan diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan orang itu lagi mungkin ia akan menyarangkan pelurunya diotak sialan pemuda tadi.

"_**Negara ini dipenuhi orang-orang yang sangat menyebalkan!"**_

**. . .**

**::[[AGENT LU]]::**

**. . .**

To be continued

**HUNHAN HUNHAN HUNHAN HUNHAN**

…

**[A/N]**

**Yo!**

**Apa kabar para readers?**

**Akhirnya chapter 2 updated juga!**

**Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena bertapa sampai selama ini**

**Well, memang sebagai siswa kelas 3 waktu terkuras untuk banyak tambahan pelajaran**

**Terimakasih sebelumnya untuk yang masih menunggu dan review di chapter sebelumnya**

**Semoga saja readers HUNHAN nggak menurun ya?**

**Saya jadi dapat inspirasi waktu ngelihat foto Luhan pakai cincin dan gelang couple nya sama Sehun**

**Apalagi foto Luhan yang meluk jaket yang sama dengan jaket yang pernah Sehun pakai untuk perfom solo Sehun TLP**

**Pokoknya aku masih yakin HUNHAN itu masih punya hubungan yang xD**

**Pokoknya aku seneng banget!**

**Oh ya, jangan khawatir diatas ada WONHAN yang parah banget karena mulai chapter depan nggak ada WONHAN yang segila ini oke! xD**

**Kalau ada pertanyaan, cukup ketik dikolom review yaa?**

**Aku tau FF ini masih banyak kekurangan, jadi tolong beri saran untuk kedepannya yaa~**

**Sampai jumpa di next chapter!**

**WASSALAM **


	4. Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ　３　：　Ｔｈｅ　Ｂｅｇｉｎｎｉｎｇ

**.**

**Lulu Baby 1412**

**-Present-**

**::[[_AGENT LU_]]::**

_** Chapter 3 **_

"**The Beginning"**

**::…::**

**.**

**Juli****, 2009**

Pagi itu, diawal bulan Juli, Luhan terbangun saat merasakan cahaya matahari yang memaksa masuk ke retina matanya. Pria yang telah menginjak usia 19 tahun beberapa minggu lagi ini mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum kedua bola matanya menangkap sosok bertubuh tegap dengan setelan jas resmi berada tepat disamping jendela kamarnya.

"B-brigadir, Brigadir Choi?"

Luhan terlonjak kaget melihat Pria itu tersenyum dan mengangguk menanggapi kalimat yang Luhan keluarkan pertama kali diawal pagi ini.

"T-tolong beri waktu sebentar sebelum anda benar-benar ingin menemui saya. Ya ampun, aku berantakan sekali!" Luhan berburu-buru membenahi ranjangnya. Berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi dan mencuci wajah sekalian menggosok gigi.

Bagaimana Brigadir Choi bisa masuk? Dan, sejak kapan?

Sampai beberapa menit Luhan membereskan beberapa hal yang sedikit berantakan dikamarnya, Luhan mendekati Brigadir Choi yang sedari tadi tersenyum kegelian melihat tingkah lucu Luhan.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu lama. Apa yang membuat anda kemari? Kalau ada suatu pesan yang ingin anda sampaikan, anda bisa menghubungi saya saja. Takut kalau musuh mengetahui anda…" Luhan menunduk dihadapan Brigadir Choi.

Tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Brigadir Choi menjadi lebih serius. Ia menghela nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Tangan besar Brigadir Choi menepuk bahu Luhan yang sempit. Melihat ekspresi wajah Brigadir Choi, Luhan merasa tak nyaman. Seperti, ada sesuatu.

"Luhan, waktumu disini habis…"

"_Eh?_"

"Ya. Waktu adaptasimu disini sudah kami anggap cukup. Busan adalah kota besar kedua setelah Seoul, kami yakin sekarang jika disini saja kau sudah mampu bersembunyi dengan baik maka di Seoul nanti hasilnya tak jauh berbeda."

"Jadi…" Luhan menggantung.

"Check list pertama sudah kau lengkapi. Kami sudah menyediakan identitas palsu untukmu. Semuanya lengkap, mulai dari kartu penduduk hingga paspor. Tapi karena disini kami memintamu untuk memasuki sebuah sekolah, dengan perawakan dan usia yang masih muda, kau akan berperan sebagai siswa disalah satu sekolah terbaik di negara ini…"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, memasuki sebuah sekolah yang elit dan terkenal di Korea Selatan, bukankah itu tidak jauh memasuki pusatnya orang-orang muda pintar yang pasti dengan mudah menebak bahwa Luhan adalah mata-mata.

"Besok kau sudah harus pindah ke Seoul, lalu lusa kau sudah harus ikut tes untuk masuk ke sekolah. Masalah pendaftaran sudah diurus sejak sebulan lalu jadi jangan khawatir. Mengenai riwayat pendidikanmu sebelumnya juga sudah beres. Tempat tinggal beserta isinya juga sudah siap disana. Kau bersiap dan cukup bawa peralatan rahasia yang sudah diberikan oleh kami. Untuk yang lain akan segera kulenyapkan tepat setelah kau berangkat besok."

"Jadi, apa misiku disana?"

"Bertahan hidup dan rusaklah hal sekitarmu…"

"Baik, saya mengerti…"

Brigadir Choi mengangguk kemudian meninggalkan flat Luhan begitu saja. Dan malam itu Luhan habiskan untuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Besok ia sudah harus meninggalkan Busan tanpa jejak yang tertinggal sedikitpun. Sebenarnya Luhan memang tak mungkin meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun, ia tak pernah kenal siapapun dan mempunyai hubungan dengan orang-orang mana pun.

**. . .**

**::[[AGENT LU]]::**

**[[::The Beginning::]]**

**. . .**

Keesokan harinya, dengan pakaian yang cukup formal, Luhan menuju bandara ditemani salah satu asisten Brigadir Choi. Tidak mungkin kalau Brigadir Choi sendiri yang mengantar Luhan, itu sangat berbahaya karena Brigadir Choi salah satu petinggi militer yang diincar oleh Korea Selatan.

"Seoul sangat ramai, anda harus bisa lebih dingin lagi tuan…"

"Tak perlu khawatir Teayong-ah. Oh ya, tolong sampaikan pada Brigadir Choi bahwa untuk mengirimkan pesan lewat pager saja. Beberapa bulan lalu aku nyaris tertangkap karena disinyalir sering melakukan komunikasi keluar negeri, tepatnya Korea Utara. Untung saja polisi itu bodoh terkecoh dengan tampangku…"

Taeyong –_asisten baru Brigadir Choi Siwon_- terkekeh pelan mendengar penjelasan Luhan. Bagaimana bisa seorang polisi dapat terkecoh hanya karena tampang saja.

"Anda memang yang terbaik, Tuan Xi…" gumam Taeyong setelah menenggelamkan senyumnya.

"Aku Oh Luhan sekarang, berhati-hatilah. Nama Xi merupakan sasaran yang terbunuh 14 tahun lalu, aku tak ingin akan terjadi insiden yang sama di tahun ini…"

"Oh, maafkan kesalahanku tuan Oh Luhan…"

"Bagus. Aku pergi sekarang. Jaga kesehatanmu, dan jangan lupa jaga Brigadir Choi untukku. Ingatkan dia untuk tidak sering merokok dan alkohol…"

Setelah Taeyong mengangguk sebagai jawaban, Luhan berjalan menuju pesawatnya. Pergi meninggalkan Busan untuk menuju Seoul dan menjalani kehidupan yang paling baru sebagai mata-mata Korea Utara. Dengan bekal nekat dan keberaniannya, Luhan berdo'a juga dalam hati supaya semua yang ia lakukan dapat membuahkan hasil dan bisa mengungkap kejadian menyedihkan beberapa tahun lalu yang telah menimpanya.

"_Baba, Mama, Semoga ini menjadi yang terbaik untukku…"_

**. . .**

**::[[AGENT LU]]::**

**[[::The Beginning::]]**

**. . .**

**Seoul, South Korean**

Seoul International High School, menyimpan jutaan kejutan didalamnya. Sekolah yang paling luar biasa bergengsi seantero negara ginseng ini memang hanya bisa membuat orang yang mendengar nama sekolah itu langsung menegang. Bagaimana tidak? Pertama bisa kita lihat saja dari penampilan sekolah yang begitu luas seluas lapangan golf, gedung sekolah yang begitu megah, lapangan luas, serta taman-taman yang menakjubkan. Dari penampilan saja sudah bisa menampakkan bahwa sekolah ini merupakan sekolah elit berbasis internasional.

Tentu dengan kesempurnaan itu, siswa, guru, maupun staff nya pun bukan orang-orang yang sembarangan. Semuanya merupakan orang-orang kalangan atas. Dimulai dari anak pejabat, pengusaha kaya raya, bahkan selebritis pun memilih Seoul International High School sebagai tempat menimba ilmu.

Dan sekarang Xi Luhan, tidak, tepatnya Oh Luhan sebagai anggota inteligen negara tetangga menyusup ke sekolah paling berpengaruh di Korea Selatan itu. Siap untuk menerima misi-misi dari pimpinannya di Korea Utara sana.

Misi pertama, ikut tes masuk dan berusaha untuk mendapatkan posisi peringkat teratas supaya membuatnya cukup disegani di sekolah. Well, sebenarnya ini sudah dua bulan sejak angkatan pertama di sekolah ini diterima. Tapi, supaya bisa masuk disekolah ini sebagai siswa pindahan, Luhan diharuskan ikut tes kelayakan.

"Anda diterima. Mulai besok, sudah bisa menerima pelajaran dikelas yang sudah ditentukan. Ini beberapa berkas data-data anda sebagai siswa di Seoul International High School. Besok, silahkan temui lagi aku disini karena aku yang akan menjadi wali kelasmu."

Luhan menerima berkasnya kemudian mengangguk. Ini sudah seminggu sejak tesnya dilaksanakan dan ia lolos dengan nilai tertinggi dibanding siswa lain yang mencoba pindah kesekolah ini.

"Oh ya, nilaimu cukup mencengangkan sebagai pindahan dari sekolah biasa. Sebulan lagi ada mid test, kau harus bersiap-siap." Ucap guru wali kelas Luhan. Sebagai jawaban, Luhan hanya mengangguk lagi.

Luhan menengok jam tangannya, masih banyak waktu sebelum latihan sore rutinnya. Mungkin sebaiknya ia berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat lingkungan sekolah yang cukup ramai karena ini jam istirahat makan siang.

Pemuda 19 tahun ini merubah penampilannya menjadi lebih tertutup lagi dibandingkan saat di Busan. Rambut hitam kelam yang sebelumnya ia naikkan menjadi lebih rapi dengan poni yang menutupi alisnya. Kacamata frame kecil, dan gaya bersergamnya yang terlampau rapi membuat Luhan tampak seperti orang yang benar-benar tertutup.

Saat melewati koridor beberapa kelas, sayup-sayup Luhan mendengar orang-orang membicarakannya.

"_Dia murid baru itu…"_

"_Maksudmu yang nilainya cukup tidak masuk akal itu?"_

"_Aku heran, apa soal tes dari sekolah semakin mudah hingga ia bisa semudah ini lolos…"_

"_Hebat juga…"_

Luhan menyeringai cantik lalu menekan frame kacamatanya kehidung. Dia sekarang tau betul bahwa semua siswa sama saja. Ini mungkin yang disebut awal dari perkumpulan penggosip luar biasa diluar sana. _Cih, Negara yang bodoh._

"Ahahahaha!"

Sialan, suara tawa itu begitu nyaring dan mengganggu telinga Luhan. Terpaksa Luhan berjalan menunduk menghindar dari orang yang tertawa bodoh dan cukup keras barusan.

**Bug!**

"Shit…" Umpat Luhan pelan, karena kecerobohannya ia terpaksa untuk…

"Maaf, aku akan berhati-hati lain kali…"

"_Eh?"_

Luhan baru saja menabrak seorang siswa yang lebih tinggi darinya, mungkin itu kakak kelasnya, tak sopan bukan kalau ia tidak langsung meminta maaf. Luhan mengencangkan langkahnya, memilih tidak bertatap muka dengan orang yang membuatnya malu karena harus mengucapkan kata maaf pada salah satu orang Korea Selatan yang menjijikkan.

"Tunggu, _hey_ kau?"

Tidak peduli mau dipanggil berapa kali, Luhan sudah menjauh dan tak mendengar sosok yang seharusnya familiar dimata Luhan.

"Ada apa, Sehun?"

"Tidak, kurasa aku pernah melihatnya baru-baru ini. Tapi, dimana aku lupa…"

"Sudahlah, tak penting mengingat orang culun sepertinya…"

"Kau berpikir dia culun? Matamu minus Jongin, kau tak melihat wajah manisnya tadi bukan?"

"_Cih_, mulai lagi…"

"Hahahaha!"

Kedua orang berparas tampan dengan kulit yang kontras berbeda itu kembali melanjutkan jalan mereka yang sempat terganggu karena salah satu dari mereka yang bernama Sehun menabrak seseorang yang katanya pernah ia lihat beberapa hari lalu.

Ingatlah, bukan katanya, tapi kenyataannya ia telah merusak sepeda milik orang itu beberapa hari lalu. Sehun mengingatnya, dan ia masih ingat betul bagaimana pemuda manis itu berteriak sebal padanya.

**. . .**

**::[[AGENT LU]]::**

**[[::The Beginning::]]**

**. . .**

Misi pertama, tuntas. Begitulah menurut Luhan sendiri ketika ia mengingat bagaimana terpukaunya guru-guru dan siswa lama di sekolah yang katanya elit itu. Luhan bisa bayangkan, mungkin hanya namanya saja yang elit tapi kualitas siswanya biasa saja.

"Jadi, hanya segini saja? Payah…"

**Prak!**

Luhan melempar lembaran peringkat dan nilai-nilai hasil tes siswa pindahan yang dia dapat tadi di sekolah.

"Aku hanya akan membuang waktu bersama keledai-keledai payah itu? Brigadir Choi, aku seorang sniper dan kau memanfaatkanku sebagai pecundang di sekolah menjijikkan itu?" keluh Luhan.

Lelah memikirkan kehidupan yang akan dilaluinya sebentar lagi, Luhan memabringkan tubuhnya dan menatap langit-langit kamar flat nya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat suatu hal. Entah kenapa suara orang yang ditabraknya siang tadi itu terasa sedikit familiar. Suara anehnya yang sedikit berat, aksen yang begitu kekanakan walau sekali dengar.

_Itu, suara…_

"**SIAL! BOCAH TENGIK ITU!"**

Yup, Luhan mengeluarkan kata-kata mutiaranya saat ia ingat betul siapa orang yang ditabraknya. Perlahan, kejadian mengenai peristiwa rusaknya sepeda tercintanya terangkai jelas diotaknya. Bagaimana pemuda berkacamata itu meminta maaf dengan tidak sopan.

"Sial! Sial! Sial! Aku melupakan plat mobilnya! Kau bodoh Luhan!"

Akhirnya, Luhan hanya bisa bermimpi buruk tentang sepedanya yang malang dan pemuda dalam wujud setan itu terus menghantui, menertawai, dan mengusik kenyamanan tidurnya.

**. . .**

**::[[AGENT LU]]::**

**[[::The Beginning::]]**

**. . .**

**Messages :**

_**Misi ke-2,**_

"_Beradaptasi namun tak perlu terlalu dekat. Cukup kenal dan jadilah orang biasa. Ingat, otakmu jenius dan semuanya harus tahu itu. Kau harus jadi orang hebat disana."_

Ekspresi wajah Luhan begitu serius saat membaca pesan yang disampaikan Brigadir Choi. Misi kedua baru saja ia terima. Tapi entah kenapa hati Luhan merasakan bahwa ini terasa biasa saja. Mengapa tak ada kegugupan yang melingkupi dirinya? Dia menjadi mata-mata dan kenapa misinya hanya semacam orang yang melakukan pindahan saja? Apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan oleh semua pemimpinnya di Korea Utara sana?

Luhan hampir goyah. Tapi bukan karena tak sanggup, ini terlalu mudah. Jiwa mudanya yang memberikan api semangat untuk mengalahkan musuh yang membakar emosinya pada negara bejat ini.

"Jadi orang hebat? Tidak berguna kalau aku hebat diantara sampah…" gumam Luhan sebelum memasuki sekolah megah yang berdiri kokoh dihadapannya. Melihatnya kokoh seperti ini, Luhan menyeringai betapa ia ingin meremukkan bangunan ini.

Langkah Luhan terasa ringan, ia sesekali menyeringai melihat orang-orang sekitar yang tak lain tak bukan adalah para musuh. _Well_, Luhan bukanlah sosok yang pandai berkelahi, tapi jika sudah ada pistol ditangannya, jangan tanya ada berapa orang yang bisa bertahan hidup disekitarnya.

Pikiran buruk yang menurut Luhan menyenangkan itu, tak terasa mengantarkan Luhan sampai di ruang guru untuk menemui wali kelas barunya. Pemuda ini menundukkan kepalanya dengan sopan –_akting_- kemudian menanyakan kelasnya.

"Kelas akan dimulai 10 menit lagi. Kita jalan sekarang karena kelas kita cukup jauh dari sini…" Guru Kim tersenyum pada Luhan setelah membereskan berkas dan beberapa materi lainnya.

"Baik, Guru Kim…" Luhan menunduk lagi. Berjalan membuntuti Guru Kim yang sudah melenggang duluan didepannya. Melihat Guru Kim dari belakang, pasti sangat menyenangkan bagi Luhan apabila ia punya kesempatan untuk melesakkan peluru panasnya kedalam perut tambun wali kelasnya sendiri.

Sialan, hari ini Luhan berpikir jahat terlalu banyak sampai ia tak sadar menabrak punggung Guru Kim yang dengan kurang ajarnya tiba-tiba berhenti didepannya.

"M-maaf…" lirih Luhan. Ia menggigit bibirnya karena gemas, kenapa bibirnya harus mengucapkan kata itu berulang kali untuk orang-orang menjijikkan sih.

"Kita sampai, kau tunggu disini. Biar aku beri kejutan untuk teman-teman barumu didalam. Dengar kan? mereka sepertinya sudah tau akan ada siswa baru dikelas mereka. Ckck, ramai sekali…"

"Baik, Guru Kim…"

_Cih_, apa-apaan itu? Kejutan? Terlalu kekanakan. Bagaimana ini bisa disebut kejutan kalau didalam sana semua siswa sudah bergosip tentang Luhan. Guru gendut itu benar-benar sok dekat saja dengan muridnya.

Luhan masih diam ditempatnya sambil mencibir kecil, sampai dari dalam sana terdengar suara orang tua yang berteriak tak begitu lantang memanggilnya.

"Ayo, sekarang kau bisa masuk…"

"Baik…"

Dan, Luhan masuk dengan elegannya namun terlihat polos sekali. Siswa baru ini berdiri disamping Guru Kim dan menebarkan senyuman manisnya pada semua siswa didalam kelas. Jangan tanya bagaimana reaksi teman-teman baru Luhan, hampir semuanya terpanah melihat senyuman menawan Luhan.

"_Nah_, sekarang tolong perkenalkan dirimu pada yang lain karena sepertinya mereka sudah cukup menunggu…"

"_Hehe_, maafkan saya sebelumnya…" Luhan terkekeh kecil sembari menggantung kalimatnya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Oh Luhan. Pindahan dari Busan, senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua!" Sapa Luhan dengan nada ramah yang lembut. Suaranya sebenarnya sangat merdu, tapi menurut Luhan suara senapan kesayangannya lah yang paling merdu.

"Bagus. Silahkan, kau boleh duduk sekarang, Oh Luhan. Aku akan mulai mengabsen…"

"Baik, Guru Kim…"

Luhan berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang kosong, yakni paling belakang dekat jendela luar. Bukan tempat yang buruk, setidaknya kalau ia bosan menerima pelajaran yang sudah pernah diterimanya beberapa tahun lalu, ia bisa menikmati pemandangan diluar.

Baru sampai ditempat duduknya, Luhan sudah disuguhi sapaan-sapaan yang sangat mengganggunya. Satu diantaranya gadis, yang lainnya adalah laki-laki. Gila, Luhan memang selalu jadi sangat populer diantara laki-laki.

"_Kau lihat itu kan Jongin, kurasa kau benar-benar minus…"_

"_Sialan, waktu itu aku hanya tak begitu jelas melihatnya…"_

"_Well, mata elangku ini tak bisa terkalahkan oleh apapun..."_

"_Cih, tak usah banyak bicara. Sesuai taruhan, kutraktir kau makan nanti siang…"_

Pelajaran di kelas sejarah ini pun mulai dengan tenang. Hey, pelajaran dan tenang itu bukankah hal yang biasa di sekolah elit, jadi jangan kaget. Hari pertama, pelajaran pertama, Luhan dapatkan pelajaran sejarah yang membuat kepalanya memanas karena mendengar sejarah orang-orang tak penting negara ini. _Well, nikmati saja…_

**. . .**

**::[[AGENT LU]]::**

**[[::The Beginning::]]**

**. . .**

Misi kedua, belum benar-benar Luhan kerjakan dengan baik. _Oke_, akan cukup baik mungkin karena beberapa siswa mulai berjalan mendekati Luhan yang duduk sendirian dimejanya. Dengan aktingnya yang cukup hebat, Luhan berpura-pura menikmati pembicaraannya dengan teman-teman barunya. Tidak begitu lama karena makin lama biacara, Luhan semakin membuat pembicaraan mereka semakin singkat dan akhirnya mereka pergi dari sisi Luhan.

Kelas begitu sepi saat jam istirahat. Mungkin karena sekolah ini megah, dan istirahat makan siang cukup lama, jadi menghabiskan waktu diluar kelas mungkin efektif.

Tapi tidak dengan seseorang yang duduk dibangku paling depan. Luhan memperhatikan siswa itu sejak tadi. Jangan-jangan dia seorang mata-mata juga, makanya dingin seperti itu. Ingat, Luhan kau harus beradaptasi, mungkin tidak baik berlama-lama dikelas untuk hari pertama.

"Sebentar!"

Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri saat siswa yang duduk dibangku paling depan itu menghentikan langkahnya dengan teriak kecil.

"A-aku?"

Siswa itu mengangguk, Luhan sedikit bingung.

"I-iya…" siswa itu cukup canggung. Dia berdiri kemudian berjalan kearah Luhan, menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Aku tidak punya begitu banyak teman disini karena aku juga murid pindahan bulan lalu. Perkenalkan, namaku Xiumin. Kau, Oh Luhan bukan?"

"Ya, aku Luhan. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Namamu Xiumin?"

"Ah, kau berpikir aku bukan orang sini bukan?"

"Y-ya, maaf sebelumnya tapi namamu tidak seperti orang Korea pada umumnya…" Luhan berpikir dalam hati, kalau bocah dihadapannya ini benar-benar berkebangsaan Cina, mungkin Luhan akan sangat senang dan hanya akan menerima orang dihadapannya ini sebagai temannya.

"_Eum_. Aku dari Guangzhou!"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Tapi, apakah kau juga bukan benar-benar orang sini? Saat mendengar namamu, kupikir kau bukan orang sini. Tapi aku tau itu kau saat mengetahui margamu…"

"A-ah, kau berpikir begitu? Ahaha…" Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu kalau dirinya memang bukanlah orang Korea asli. Ya, nama Luhan? Apa mungkin nama orang Korea ditengahi kata Lu? Carilah di data administrasi Korea mana pun maka kau tidak akan pernah menemukannya, kecuali itu Luhan sendiri.

_**Misi kedua, checked!**_

**. . .**

**::[[AGENT LU]]::**

**[[::The Beginning::]]**

**. . .**

Mungkin menurut Luhan, misi keduanya sudah tuntas. Mampu beradaptasi bahkan punya teman, mendapat nilai yang selalu bagus, disegani karena kepintarannya, dan menurut Luhan sendiri ia menjadi orang yang cukup besar di sekolah.

Pada kenyataannya persepsi Luhan tentang dirinya sendiri tidaklah benar. Semua teman sekelasnya malah menganggap Luhan aneh. Aneh seaneh-anehnya.

"Dia selalu bertolak belakang dengan kita. Jika ada dua pilihan yaitu madu dan racun, jikalau kita memilih madu, sekalipun itu racun makan Luhan akan tetap bersikukuh untuk memilih racun…"

"Dia hanya bisa sama jika dalam pelajaran saja. Tapi kadang kita berbeda dengannya karena jawaban kita salah, dan jawabannya yang benar!"

"Mungkin dia terlalu pintar saja…"

"Ah, menyebalkan. Padahal dia kan cukup manis…"

**Brak!**

"Oh, sial kau Oh Sehun! Mengagetkanku saja! Baru datang dan kau seenaknya menggebrak meja kantin? Aku bisa saja melaporkannya pada guru, kau tau…"

"Hahaha! Aku hanya ingin menertawakan kalian semua. Payah!"

"APA?!"

"Oh Luhan, aku pasti akan mendekatinya dan akan mendapatkan hatinya!"

Setelah pernyataan gigih Sehun yang dilanturkan pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu, semua teman-temannya tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai ingin minta ampun. Sehun yang tidak tau diri masih tetap kokoh berdiri dengan senyuman bodohnya yang khas.

"Hahahaha!" tawa teman-temannya begitu menggelegar. Dan Sehun baru tersadar dari delusinya sendiri. Memangnya akan mudah mendekati Luhan?

"Kau berani mendekatinya? Saat perkenalan dia memang terkesan sangat manis, tapi entah kenapa setelah itu ia seperti menjauh dari kita!" Jongin bersuara sebelum menyelesaikan tawanya. Perutnya benar-benar dikocok oleh tingkah bodoh sahabatnya dari kecil itu.

"Siapa takut?!"

"Baguslah. Mari kita semua bertaruh. Apakah Oh Sehun ini bisa menaklukkan hati seorang Oh Luhan yang manis dan imut-imut tapi juteknya minta ampun itu…"

Akhirnya, Sehun dan teman-temannya saling bertaruh untuk Sehun yang rencananya akan mendekati Luhan sekaligus menaklukkan hati Luhan. Ini bukan taruhan yang buruk dan jahat, sebab dari awal Sehun sudah tertarik pada pemuda manis berkacamata yang sebenarnya sangat cantik itu. Taruhannya juga tidak beresiko, hanya hal-hal kecil dan biasa.

**. . .**

**::[[AGENT LU]]::**

**[[::The Beginning::]]**

**. . .**

Sehun tidak bercanda pada teman-temannya, esok harinya ia membuktikan pada teman-temannya bahwa ia sudah bertekad untuk mendekati dan menaklukkan Luhan yang dingin.

Sore itu, diawal musim gugur, saat Luhan sendirian sedang menunggu bus di halte, Sehun turun dari mobilnya dan mendekati Luhan yang sedang muram karena bus yang tak kunjung tiba.

Semua teman-teman Sehun sudah bersiap dan bersembunyi disekitaran halte. Bahkan Jongin sudah mempersiapkan kameranya untuk merekam bagaimana kesan pertama antara Sehun dan Luhan.

Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan kemudian melepas kacamata hitamnya. Sehelai syal berada dalam genggaman tangan kirinya.

_**Sret!**_

"Eh?"

Luhan mendongak ketika tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan yang melilitkan sebuah syal tebal dilehernya. Ini terasa hangat dan nyaman pada awalnya. Tapi Luhan langsung merasa mendidih setelah melihat wajah orang yang memasangkan syal padanya.

"Hey, Perkenalkan, namaku Oh Sehun. Marga kita sama bukan, Oh Luhan?"

"K-kau?!" Luhan berdiri dan wajahnya memerah dan memanas karena marah.

**PLAK!**

Sebuah tamparan manis mendarat diwajah tampan seorang Oh Sehun. Dan, begitulah kesan pertama Sehun dan Luhan. Kesan yang sangat amat manis karena wajah keduanya memerah dengan alasan yang sangat-sangat berbeda jauh…

"_Kesan pertama yang akan membawa mereka bersama sampai akhir…"_

**. . .**

**::[[AGENT LU]]::**

**. . .**

To be continued

**HUNHAN HUNHAN HUNHAN HUNHAN**

…

**[A/N]**

**Yo!**

**Apa kabar readers?**

**Jumpa lagi dengan saya di Chapter 3!**

**Gimana? Ancur kan momen pertama HunHan nya? xD**

**Aku lagi dongkol nih, mikirin Luhan sama Sehun kapan nyatu lagi di EXO xD**

**Oh ya, btw EXO dapat 4 award kan di MAMA? Alhamdulillah yaa~**

**Mari doakan untuk EXO supaya langgeng dan kembali utuh! **

**Seperti biasa, kalau ada saran dan pertanyaan tinggal tulis di kolom review ya guys?**

**Untuk chapter berikutnya mungkin bakal lucu-lucuan HUNHAN nya dulu yaa**

**Maaf sebelumnya kalau chapter ini nggahk ngeh banget dan kebanyakan tele-tele gak jelas… :3**

**Hopes, next chapter may be better ya guys!**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!**

**Wassalam**


	5. Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ　４　：　Ｃｈａｎｇｅ　ａｎｄ　Ｃｈａｎｃｅ

**.**

**Lulu Baby 1412**

**-Present-**

**::[[_AGENT LU_]]::**

_Previous :_

"_Hey, __Perkenalkan, namaku Oh Sehun. Marga kita sama bukan, Oh Luhan?__"_

"_K-kau?!" Luhan berdiri dan wajahnya memerah dan memanas karena marah._

_**PLAK!**_

_Sebuah tamparan manis mendarat diwajah tampan seorang Oh Sehun. Dan, begitulah kesan pertama Sehun dan Luhan. Kesan yang sangat amat manis karena wajah keduanya memerah dengan alasan yang sangat-sangat berbeda jauh…_

_**Chapter 4**_

"**Change and Chance"**

**::…::**

_**.**_

Sehun memegangi pipi kirinya yang tiba-tiba saja memanas. Mulut Sehun membuka dan matanya mengerjap cepat beberapa kali. Sehun menggeleng beberapa kali dengan masih mengelus pipinya yang merah delima.

Sedangkan Luhan, hidungnya kembang kempis melihat orang paling menyebalkan berdiri didepannya. Tamparan? _Oh_, bahkan sebenarnya dalam hati Luhan ingin membunuh orang yang mengaku bernama Oh Sehun itu.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Sehun pada akhirnya.

Mendengar itu, Luhan mendelik dan berjinjit. Matanya menatap berani mata elang dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kulakukan?" Luhan menjeda, "MENAMPARMU!"

"A-apa?!"

Sehun menatap Luhan tidak percaya. Setaunya, selama ini tidak pernah ada orang yang menolak pesonanya. Lihatlah, Oh Sehun baru saja turun dari mobil sport mewah dipinggir jalan sana dengan penampilan super keren yang bisa membuat semua orang tak berkedip melihatnya. Tapi beda, bagi seorang Oh Luhan. Mungkin Sehun adalah orang yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah ada di dunia ini. Bagaimana bisa mungkin ada orang tidak punya sopan santun macam ini, terlebih lagi dia adalah orang berkebangsaan Korea Selatan. Shit!

"Dengar _ya_! Aku seharusnya bisa melakukan yang lebih diri ini. Tapi aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik, jadi berterimakasihlah karena kau kubiarkan untuk saat ini. Suatu hari, aku bisa membuat perhitungan lain karena kau sudah merusak sepedaku! **OH SEHUN!**"

Sehun hanya bisa termangu ketika Luhan berlari menjauh dari halte bus ini. Kejadian yang baru menimpanya ini masih membuatnya shock berat.

Beberapa saat setelah punggung Luhan menghilang dari tempat itu, suara-suara tawa menyebalkan menyapa indera pendengaran Sehun.

"_Pffftthh_, HAHAHA! Kesan pertama yang sangat manis Oh Sehun-_shhi_!"

"Tutup mulutmu Jongin atau aku akan menendangmu sekarang juga!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Sehun mendelik ketika semua teman-temannya malah terus menertawainya tak henti-henti. Pemuda dengan cap stempel lima jari dipipi kirinya itu berjengit dan melempari teman-temannya dengan sepatu kulit mahalnya, mereka kabur sebelum Sehun benar-benar menghabisi mereka semua.

**. . .**

**::[[AGENT LU]]::**

**[[::Change and Chance::]]**

**. . .**

**Komunisme**, itulah pandangan hidup yang dianut oleh Korea Utara. Komunis begitu kental dibagian Asia Utara semenjak perang dunia.

Komunisme yang berawal dari Uni Soviet yang kini menjelma menjadi Rusia telah menyebar dibeberapa negara di dunia. Salah satu negara terbesar yang menerima yakni Cina, yang kemudian ikut menyebar ke semenanjung Korea. Ketika perang dingin antara Uni Soviet dan Amerika terjadi, salah satu dampaknya adalah pecahnya Korea yang menjadi Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan. Keduanya memiliki paham yang jauh berbeda sesuai dengan condong negara yang mereka kiblati masing-masing.

Korea Utara, aroma komunisme begitu kuat di negara beribukota Pyeongyang itu. Korea Selatan, sama sekali tak bisa menerima paham komunis, sejak berdirinya pun sudah tertanam pemikiran bahwa Komunis tak boleh menduduki Korea Selatan dan dunia.

Jadi, apabila suatu hal berbeda dan ada bersebalahan dalam jarak yang sangat dekat, bukan hal yang mengejutkan ketika kedua negara tersebut memutuskan untuk berperang. Daripada itu, Cina yang merupakan salah satu negara dengan paham komunisme yang cukup kuat juga tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk bekerja sama mengalahkan Korea Selatan.

Tapi, hal ini tidak semudah itu untuk dilakukan. Cina tidak bisa untuk menerima kerjasama yang diinginkan oleh Korea Utara mengingat bahwa kemungkinan untuk terjadinya Perang Dunia selanjutnya bisa saja terjadi dan itu hanya membuat negara-negara seperti Jerman dan Amerika bisa menghancurkan keutuhan Asia.

Sedang keinginan Korea Utara yang begitu kuat, tiba-tiba saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh salah satu Kolonel muda yang sangat berpegaruh diawal tahun 1990-an. Kejadian itu sampai membuat masalah internal yang masih tertutupi hingga sekarang, bahkan kasus itu ditutup sejak beberapa tahun lalu.

Masalah itulah yang membuat Luhan berada di Korea Selatan dan mencari dalang dari peristiwa pembantaian keluarganya dulu.

"Tak ada petunjuk sedikitpun. Aku tinggal disini untuk melihat keadaan sekitar dan menunggu perintah untuk membunuh bajingan yang menjadi dalang semuanya. Kenapa tidak ada perintah untuk menghancurkan negara ini sekaligus? _Sialan…_"

Luhan membaca beberapa buku-buku mengenai keadaan Korea Selatan. Beberapa buku tentang militer dan sejarah pun sudah Luhan lahap habis. Ia menulis beberapa nama tokoh-tokoh militer yang berpengaruh juga di tahun 1990-an. Hampir semuanya masih hidup dan menjadi tokoh politik.

"Benar, politik. Tapi, _apa mungkin…_" Luhan berpikir keras. Bagaimana mungkin tokoh politik ikut campur dalam peperangan dan menjadi dalang pembunuhan?

Kalau ini perintah, apa Baba punya hubungan dengan orang-orang di Korea Selatan. Selama ini Baba memang sering pergi dinas dan jarang di rumah, sekalinya di rumah ia hanya akan ada di ruangan kerjanya lalu bersantai sejenak bersama keluarga.

Hari terakhir mereka bersama berkumpul, Baba mendapatkan telepon dari seseorang. Tidak tau pasti apa yang dibicarakan, tapi Luhan mengingat ekspresi Mama nya saat memberikan telepon pada Baba nya. Bahkan, paman Luhan seolah-olah mengerti itu panggilan dari siapa.

"Andai saja ada yang tersisa…" lirih Luhan.

Semua anggota keluarga dibantai dimalam itu. Paman Luhan pun menghilang, beliau merupakan asisten _non_-militer dari Baba nya. Tapi Luhan tidak mengetahui keberadaannya sama sekali.

Luhan mendesah keras dan mengurut keningnya. Memikirkan ini semua begitu pusing. Seperti bermain detektif-detektifan. Menemukan sedikit fakta saja itu rasanya seperti mencari jarum ditumpukan jerami.

"_Mengesalkan…_"

Berpikir tentang mengesalkan, tiba-tiba saja Luhan teringat tentang Oh Sehun –orang yang merusak sepedanya. Luhan melirik sehelai syal dimeja belajarnya. Tadi ia lupa untuk mengembalika syal itu karena terburu-buru untuk pergi dan mendapat kabar dari Choi Siwon. Hasilnya nihil, bukannya kabar terbaru, yang Brigadir Choi katakan malah ucapan-ucapan tak penting.

Kadang Luhan berpikir ia berada di Korea Selatan hanya seperti anak hilang yang tak tau arah dan tujuan. Kenapa hal yang Luhan inginkan tidak begitu cepat ia dapatkan.

_Mungkinkah harus bersabar terus dan menunggu?_

**. . .**

**::[[AGENT LU]]::**

**[[::Change and Chance::]]**

**. . .**

Luhan memang harus bersabar, baru saja ia akan memasuki kelasnya yang menyebalkan, tiba-tiba saja ia mendapati pemandangan tak sedap. Seorang Oh Sehun dan kawan-kawan menduduki tempat duduknya. Dengan bibir yang masih terkatup rapat, Luhan memutuskan untuk masuk dan mencari tempat duduk lain yang kosong. Dan tempat yang kosong pastinya adalah tempat Sehun duduk karena Sehun duduk ditempat duduknya.

"_Yo!_ LUHAN!"

Teriakan Sehun sontak membuat semua mata didalam bahkan diluar kelas menoleh kearah Luhan. Jelas sekali, seorang Oh Sehun memanggil orang lain yang tidak begitu terkenal? Pengeran sekolah Oh Sehun memanggil orang lain selain teman-temannya sendiri!

Xiumin bahkan memandang Luhan tidak percaya. Sedangkan Luhan sendiri hanya diam, dia berpikir bahwa semua orang yang memandanginya iri hanya karena sebuah hal tidak berguna dan sangat mengganggu.

"_Ya!_ Dengarkan aku? Aku sedang berusaha menyapamu Oh Luhan!"

Luhan menatap Sehun jengah, ia berdiri kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan kelas. Absen dipagi hari dan untuk pertama kalinya mungkin tidak masalah. Selama ini Luhan tidak pernah merasakan meninggalkan kelas yang menurutnya begitu penting. Tapi untuk kali ini, ini sama sekali tidak penting karena didalam sana ada orang yang benar-benar mengganggunya.

Sedangkan didalam sana, Sehun mulai ditertawakan oleh teman-temannya. Apa itu? Apa Sehun seolah-olah kecewa karena Luhan tidak menghiraukannya.

"Katakan padaku Oh Sehun, katakan bahwa tidak ada orang yang tidak terkena pesonamu. Oh, bahkan aku sendiri Kim Jongin merasa tak kena pesonamu!"

"Lihat saja nanti. Apa kau tidak pernah dengar kalau cinta itu datang setelah benci?" Sehun menyeringai kemudian ikut meninggalkan kelas.

Barusan saja Oh Sehun berbicara soal cinta yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia sebutkan. Cinta? Apa Sehun serius dengan ucapannya sendiri? Hey, semua fans nya sedang menelan pil pahit saat ini!

**. . .**

**::[[AGENT LU]]::**

**[[::Change and Chance::]]**

**. . .**

. . . .

Oh Sehun, entah kenapa setelah dengar nama itu Luhan merasa semakin membenci negara ini. Bahkan dengan teganya Luhan berfirasat bahwa Sehun atau keluarga Sehun yang menjadi dalang pembunuhan keluarganya. _Ck_, tapi mana mungkin pria idiot macam Sehun bisa menjadi keluarga dalang dari suatu pembunuhan berantai?

Luhan mendengus kesal, kenapa semuanya begitu sulit terungkap. Luhan tak ingin menghabiskan usianya hanya di negara bodoh ini.

"**KOREA SELATAN! ****DASAR ****BAJINGAAANNN!"**

Sehun terkejut ketika ia mendengar teriakan Luhan. Dia pergi keatap untuk menenangkan diri dan sekarang ia malah bertemu seseorang yang dikejar-kejarnya. Sehun tersenyum kemudian berdiri disamping Luhan. Memandangi sekolah mereka yang begitu luas dan megah dari atas atap.

Luhan yang sadar akan kedatangan Sehun kelagapan karena tertangkap basah sedang mengumpat pada negara mereka sendiri –tepatnya negara Sehun.

"_A-aku_ tidak bermaksud…"

"Seberapa benci kau pada negara ini?" ucapan Sehun terdengar dingin. Luhan menjadi tak enak mendengarnya, _mungkinkah…_

Sehun berbalik, menyandarkan punggungnya dipalang yang membatasi atap. Laki-laki itu menyeringai setelah melihat ekspresi Luhan yang sedikit takut.

"Kau tidak seharusnya mengatakan itu bukan? Atau jangan-jangan _kau ini…_"

"_A-apa_ maksudmu? Iya, aku tidak berkata apa-apa!" Wajah Luhan memucat. Bagaimana kalau Sehun mengetahui identitasnya dengan mudah. Inilah yang membuat Luhan sangat sulit untuk berinteraksi, ia sensitive dan bisa-bisa ketahuan oleh orang.

"Tenang, tenang. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun. _Asalkan…_" Sehun tersenyum makin lebar, lebih tepatnya seringainya yang makin lebar.

"Kau harus memaafkanku dan tidak bersikap dingin lagi…"

"Tidak bisa!"

"Baiklah, itu berarti dua menit dari sekarang semua rahasiamu akan terbongkar. _Manis…_" Sehun mencolek dagu Luhan kemudian mengecup jarinya sendiri yang berhasil menyentuh Luhan.

_Mati kau Luhan…_

"Baik, baik, baik! Terserahmu!"

Tak mau berada dalam suasana yang menegangkan, Luhan berlari meninggalkan atap sekolah. Bagaimana bisa seorang idiot seperti Sehun mengetahuinya secepat ini. Xiumin yang berteman dengannya saja tidak mencurigai apapun. _Oh Sehun! bocah tengik itu benar-benar sialan!_

Brigadir Choi tidak boleh tau mengenai hal ini. Kalau hal itu sampai terjadi, bisa-bisa Luhan mendapat perintah yang paling tidak diinginkannya. Memang ia mengabdi pada negara Korea Utara, tapi itu juga semata-mata karena ia percaya bisa membelaskan dendamnya. Tapi jika ia harus mendapat bunuh diri, Luhan lebih baik memilih untuk menuruti keinginan Oh Sehun.

**. . .**

**::[[AGENT LU]]::**

**[[::Change and Chance::]]**

**. . .**

. . . .

Tenang, tenanglah Oh Luhan. Sebuah pesan baru saja masuk dari Brigadir Choi, dan Luhan tak punya keberanian sedikit pun. Luhan tidak tau benar apakah Brigadir Choi benar-benar mempercayainya, tapi bagaimana kalau ada mata-mata lain yang didatangkan untuk memantau Luhan sendiri.

**Messages :**

_Misi keduamu selesai. Misi ketigamu, sebarkan paham kami sedikit-demi sedikit__._

Luhan mengernyit, bukan karena tak ada perintah untuk bunuh diri. Tapi ia sedikit meragukan perintah yang satu ini.

"Apakah bisa? Sejak lahir bahkan paham ini memang sudah dikubur dalam-dalam _disini…_"

Beberapa buku tebal berbasis komunisme langsung Luhan habiskan malam itu. Misi ini memang cukup aneh dan apa sebenarnya guna dari misi ini? Memangnya ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan kematian semua anggota keluarganya? Semacam misi tak penting untuk Luhan namun ini penti untuk negara.

Semuanya Luhan mulai secara perlahan dan sedikit demi sedikit seperti yang diperintahkan. Luhan selalu diam, tapi ia datang tiba-tiba pada orang-orang yang selalu berkumpul dan mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kalimat yang aneh.

"_Apa menurutmu itu benar-benar penting? Tidakkah kepentingan bersama itu lebih penting dibandingkan dengan kepentingan pribadi?"_

Luhan tersenyum setelah mendengarkan reaksi siswa-siswa lain yang mulai mengiyakan dan membicarakan bagaiman ideologi masing-masing.

"_Liberalis dan kapitalis? Apa bagusnya menjadi individualis?"_

Luhan tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan kerumunan siswa-siswa yang sekarang malah membesarkan kalimat Luhan dan lanjut membicarakannya.

"_Kebebasan memang penting bukan? Tapi tidakkah demokrasi itu diartikan tidak begitu bagus menurut Aristoteles?"_

Pembahasan-pembahasan berikutnya semakin membuat Luhan makin senang. Semudah inikah menyebar paham-paham kecil diantara siswa Seoul International High School. Sekolah tempat para calon petinggi-petinggi sukses? Luhan tau bahwa dirinya cukup jahat dan membuat para siswa sekolahan itu harus berpikir keras dengan logika mereka.

_Kalau Kapitalis dan Liberalis yang menjunjung tinggi demokrasi dan keindividualisan itu seburuk itu, tidakkah Komunis jadi pendangan yang lebih baik?_

"**Bingo!**" Luhan mengangguk ketika ada seorang siswa culun yang berjalan kearahnya lalu mengatakan kalimat itu.

"_Dia bicara hal-hal yang aneh…__"_

"_Dia itu dingin dan tidak banyak bicara, tapi ketika bicara ia membicarakan hal yang sulit dimengerti…__"_

"_Aku penasaran sebenarnya dia siapa…__"_

"_Benar, sebenarnya maunya apa…__"_

_**Sret!**_

"Luhan!"

Luhan dibalik paksa oleh seseorang yang memanggilnya dari belakang. Wajah Luhan berubah dingin melihat siapa yang membalikkan badannya.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana!"

"Untuk apa?"

"_Ck_, kau lupa dengan perjanjian kita?"

Luhan mendongak dan menatap kesal pada pemuda dihadapannya. Sebenarnya apa mau orang ini? Dia warga Korea Selatan, kalau dia mau seharusnya dia sudah bisa melaporkan Luhan saat ini juga. Dan untuk apa perjanjian-perjanjian bodoh ini?

"Sekarang kau ikut aku…"

Luhan tidak merespon banyak. Ia diam dan hanya mengikuti kemana Sehun membawanya. Sejak dapat misi untuk menyebar paham, Luhan merasakan dirinya semakin dingin. Membaca semua buku-buku itu memberikan efek juga untuknya. Luhan jadi semakin yakin dan percaya pada pilihannya. Mungkin sebentar lagi musuhnya akan memunculkan diri setelah kekacauan antar siswa dan menjadi sok pahlawan.

"Kantin?"

Sehun mengangguk kemudian memilih meja untuk mereka berdua. Setelahnya Sehun memesan beberapa makanan untuknya dan Luhan.

Mereka berdua makan dalam diam, tapi sesekali mencuri pandang satu sama lain. Sehun tersenyum sendiri menyadari tingkah mereka.

"Apa sekarang kita menyebut hubungan kita ini pacaran?"

Luhan mengelap bibirnya kemudian meletakkan sendok dan garpunya. Dia berdiri dan menatap Sehun datar.

"Aku selesai…"

Sehun melirik piring Luhan yang masih penuh makanan, bagaimana bisa itu dibilang selesai. Apa jangan-jangan Luhan marah?

"_H-hey_, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku bilang aku selesai. Oh ya, ini hanya perjanjian tentang rahasia kau dan aku. Jadi jangan bicara hal yang aneh-aneh…"

Luhan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendiri, sebelumnya ia membayar makanannya sendiri. Melihat punggung Luhan menjauh, Sehun sedikit merasakan nyeri didadanya. Pria manis itu berubah drastis akhir-akhir ini. Luhan memang selalu pendiam, tapi dia pasti akan banyak mengomel jika Sehun membuatnya jengkel hanya dengan beberapa kata saja.

"_Ada apa dengannya…"_

_**.**_** . .**

**::[[AGENT LU]]::**

**[[::Change and Chance::]]**

**. . .**

. . . .

Sejak mendapat misi ketiga, Luhan merubah dirinya. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya masih terlalu cerewet terutama dihadapan Xiumin dan Sehun. Dia berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mengurangi konflik den pembicaraan tak penting dengan Sehun maupun Xiumin.

Luhan berjalan dengan memandang lurus dikoridor sekolah, sesekali ia mendengar orang-orang membicarakan Luhan dan kalimat-kalimat Luhan. Luhan sadar kalau itu dampak yang harus diterimanya karena tidak mungkin semuanya berjalan dengan mulus. Ya, setidaknya Luhan harus mengorbankan dirinya supaya paham-paham itu tersebar luas. Ia bahkan tidak memikirkan keselamatan dirinya sendiri karena saat-saat seperti ini tak ada orang yang mudah diam dan menerima pemikiran Luhan.

Dan Luhan berhenti disana. Matanya membulat ketika melihat sosok yang sangat familiar bagi dirinya. Dada Luhan mencelos dan seperti ditikam dengan belati. Seseorang yang amat ia rindukan berdiri diujung koridor dengan setelan kemeja hitam dan sebuah buku Sejarah digenggaman tangannya.

_Pria tinggi itu…_

"Paman Wu Fan…"

**. . .**

**::[[AGENT LU]]::**

**. . .**

To be continued

**HUNHAN HUNHAN HUNHAN HUNHAN**

…

**[A/N]**

**Annyeonghaseyo!**

**Saya mau meminta maaf sebentar karena sedikit banyak membuat karakter Luhan disini sangat membenci Korea Selatan dan membuat dia ngeluarin kata-kata yang cukup kasar :3**

**Hal tersebut faktor yang disengaja karena untuk memenuhi cerita ff ini ^^**

**Dan lagi, ini label nya rated M tapi kenapa jarang banget adegan dewasa karena adegan 'itu'nya masih disimpan nanti terutama HunHan nya karena saya nggak mungkin maksain secepat itu sedangkan ceritanya mereka masih konflik. ^^**

**Mungkin disekitar chapter 7 hubungan HUNHAN sudah sangat baik okee?**

**Saya tau author note itu merupakan pengganggu bagi readers, tapi saya berterima kasih buat yang baca author note nya. ^^**

**Silahkan beri saran dan komentarnya ya teman-teman!**

**HUNHAN-jjang!**

**WASSALAM!**


End file.
